


Let Go: Alternate Chapter Redirect

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***This is not a separate story. It contains a completely disconnected collection of chapters for my "choose your own adventure" style story titled "Let Go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicken

Kurt was growing impatient and increasingly irritable in the harsh, unrelenting sun. He was about to just say fuck it and go find some bottled water and an ice cream place in order to cool down and was wondering why he didn’t just make a break for the lazy river, but he’d promised his friends that he would wait for them at the ride’s exit. And wait he did, relieved when he finally saw Rachel and Elliott’s friendly faces again.

What Kurt hadn’t been expecting was the two guys that were tagging along with them and heading right his way. They weren’t just any guys, but the two guys Kurt had been briefly checking out only moments before he’d made his decision. 

“Kurt!” Rachel shrieked at the sight of him and excitedly waved him forward toward her. “Oh my god, you’ll never guess what just happened. I honestly can’t believe you missed it. The ride was _amazing_ , and we met two very lovely gentlemen while waiting in line. They’re also both totally gay and totally _single_ ,” she said with a not-so-subtle wink.

“Oh boy,” Kurt said under his breath. “Hi!” he greeted them with a wave and a forced smile.

“This is Blaine and Sebastian,” Rachel introduced, turning back toward the pair. “This is my friend Kurt I told you about.”

“What exactly did you tell them about me, Rachel?” Kurt said through his teeth. “What did she tell them?” he shot at Elliott whose mouth fell open wordlessly.

“Nothing bad,” Blaine answered for them. “Quite the contrary. Rachel told us that you’re roommates and go to NYADA together.”

“Are you sure Rachel wasn’t trying to play matchmaker?”

Sebastian and Blaine began to laugh.

“She _might_ have emphasized the fact that you were also ‘totally gay and totally single’,” Blaine said, narrowing his eyes and making quotes in the air with his fingers.

“You know, I don’t appreciate the fact that you’re always on my case about finding a boyfriend,” he told Rachel. “It’s not exactly my style to pick up guys at a theme park -- no offense.”

“None taken,” Sebastian said. “We weren’t exactly looking for guys to hook up with either, especially some girl’s desperate GBF -- no offense. We just came here to have fun. Speaking of,” he said, redirecting his attention to his friend, “are we going on another ride, or did you want to grab a snack?”

Kurt wasn’t sure how to respond to Sebastian’s rude comment, but he knew it wasn’t worth acknowledging. He didn’t know what Rachel meant by ‘lovely gentlemen', because he could already tell he wasn’t going to like this jerk. Blaine on the other hand was still much of a mystery to Kurt, and he had no judgment to pass just yet; he seemed polite enough, but first impressions could be deceiving.

“I really think we should get food or at least a drink to stay hydrated,” Blaine said. “You’re all welcome to come along if you’d like.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea! We’d love to join you,” Rachel said, volunteering her friends without their consent.

Kurt still had a craving for a cold treat, so he nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Not too far off was a concession stand to which Blaine and Sebastian led the group. Kurt figured that this wasn’t their first time at the park since there was an obvious sense of familiarity, and it made him curious as to where the two were from.

Soon they all had an assortment of snacks in hand, ranging from ice cream to soft pretzels to water ice and beverages. All along the walkways in the park were benches and sitting areas with tables that were usually very crowded, and the friends and newcomers snatched up a moderately clean table as soon as a family had vacated it. 

As soon as he had the opportunity, Kurt posed the question. “So, where are you from?” 

“We go to Stockton -- it’s in southern New Jersey down by the coast, or, as they say around here, the shore,” Blaine told him. 

“The Jersey Shore, eh? So you’re one of _those_ people?” Kurt teased, narrowing his eyes playfully.

“Actually, most of _those_ people are from New York, so, technically, _you’re_ more like them.”

“Touché,” Kurt said. “I’m not actually from New York though. I just go to school there,” he corrected Blaine.

“The university’s in a town called Galloway, not too far from Atlantic City,” Sebastian added.

“If you’re so close to the beach and the ocean, then why don’t you spend your free time there?” Rachel asked. “Wouldn’t that be easier than making the hike to Six Flags?”

Sebastian smirked at the question. “We’re not old enough to piss away our parents’ money at the casinos or to _legally_ participate in the bar scene, so we make the trip up here whenever we get bored and want to have some fun.”

“We also used to frequent Six Flags back home before it closed,” Blaine explained.

“You mean you used to _perform_ there,” Sebastian interrupted.

“Ha, yeah...that too -- eons ago. But this Six Flags is just as good. Besides, Atlantic City isn’t exactly...nice.” Blaine grimaced.

“Back home?” Kurt said. “You're not from New Jersey?”

Blaine laughed. “Oh, gosh, no. We're from Ohio. And before you say anything, I've already heard all the jokes.”

Kurt couldn’t help himself, and laughter bubbled up and burst from him, causing Blaine to roll his eyes. “No, no, I’m not laughing at you, I swear. It’s just that,” he paused to catch his breath, “we’re from Ohio, too. Rachel and I, anyway. Elliott is from Indiana, closer to Chicago than anything. Wherabouts in Ohio?”

“I grew up in Westerville,” Blaine said. “You?”

“Lima,” Kurt said with very little enthusiasm. And then he began to laugh again.

Kurt had been talking and laughing so much that he lost track of his ice cream cone which was currently melting and dripping onto his shirt. When he went to lick a bit from his finger, he finally noticed the mess, immediately jumping up from his seat.

“Crap.” Kurt grabbed for the napkins, which Elliott thrust his way and took Kurt’s cone to hold for him. “I just got this shirt too!” He held the front away from his body, frowning at the chocolate soaking into the fabric of his new Paul Smith T-shirt. “I need to get to a bathroom.”

While Kurt was looking around frantically, he didn’t notice Blaine had left the group until he’d taken a few steps from the table and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned on his heel, his mouth falling open in surprise when he saw Blaine holding something in his hand. “Oh.” From seemingly out of nowhere, Blaine had produced a packet of Shout stain remover wipes and had come to Kurt’s rescue.

“These should do the trick,” Blaine said with a grin.

“Oh my god, thank you,” Kurt gushed, “you’re amazing! I can’t believe you really carry this stuff around like that, but I’m extremely grateful that you do.” He tore the colorful package open, removed the towelette, and lifted his shirt up to get a good view of the spot.

“I always come prepared,” he responded nonchalantly with a shrug. Blaine reached forward. “Here, let me help,” he said, taking the wipe from Kurt’s hand.

Kurt was hesitant at first, but he soon acquiesced. Blaine was so careful and gentle as he dabbed at the ice cream, paying very close attention to detail and making sure not to stretch the shirt’s fabric. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that Blaine’s hand was currently up the front of his shirt and dangerously close to his abdomen, and his body was prickling with heat not associated with the glaring sun. It didn’t help that Blaine had crouched down to get a close look at the stain he was working out, and Kurt’s current view was the top of Blaine’s head, covered with very dark, unruly curls, his gorgeous tanned and very sculpted arms and shoulders, and the top half of his face, his long, thick lashes fluttering...

“Oh no,” Kurt mumbled as his shorts grew a little tighter and he closed his eyes and tried desperately to think about Rachel naked, something, anything but Blaine’s beautiful face by his groin.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine responded, unaware of Kurt’s current issue. “It’s all out now,” he said, rising to his feet and beaming, looking so proud of himself. But when Blaine glanced down to take a final look at his handy work, he jumped back slightly, dropping the wipe, his cheeks turning impossibly rosy. “I - I’m so -” he began to stammer.

Kurt felt like he could drop dead of embarrassment right there in the middle of the amusement park.

“I didn’t mean to…”

Kurt was still standing there frozen in shock, and then Blaine’s hands were on his upper arms, turning him around and ushering him toward the building that housed the restrooms.

Safely inside and away from the public eye, Kurt rushed into a stall, closing and locking the door. He couldn’t believe he’d just humiliated himself like that, especially in front of a virtual stranger who was also very hot and very gay. Before he could stop them, tears welled in his eyes and began to run down his face. He’d hoped to god that Blaine had left and wasn’t currently waiting and witnessing Kurt’s further loss of dignity, but his fear was soon realized when there was a soft knock on the stall door followed by a gentle, coaxing, all-too-familiar voice.

“Are you okay in there…?” Blaine said, his voice laced with caution.

Kurt sniffed, attempting to hide the fact he was crying. The sound of toilets flushing and stall doors opening and swinging shut only made him cry harder. He fought hard to calm himself enough to respond, successfully stemming the tears.

“Yeah,” was all he managed in a telltale, scratchy voice. Kurt sniffed again and took a quivering breath.

A few minutes passed before Kurt finally opened the door, coming face to face with a very concerned looking Blaine. He peered over Blaine’s shoulder and into the mirror above the sink, noticing his splotchy skin and red eyes, and then turned his gaze toward the tiled floor.

“I know I probably can’t say anything to make you feel better about what just happened, but I’m going to at least try. I just want you to know that I’m not freaked out or anything, just a little confused…?” Blaine shook his head, pausing to choose his words more carefully. “I mean, I get it, we’re both young guys, we have...urges...so it’s perfectly normal -”

“Jeez, you sound like my dad,” Kurt said, managing a laugh. If he couldn’t laugh at the situation, then what could he do?

“I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, but what I’m trying to say is, I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us. I know we just met, but I’ve been enjoying getting to know you,” Blaine said, finally regaining Kurt’s full attention and eye contact.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us either. Can we pretend this never happened?”

“Pretend what never happened?” Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt laughed, growing quiet. “Thank you,” he said with all earnestness.

“No problem,” Blaine said. He glanced to the side. “I was thinking...and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way.”

“What…?”

“What do you say we break away and explore the park together for a while? It’ll give you some time to clear your mind, and I was hoping a few rides might help you forget the, um, incident.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt said, biting his lip, unable to completely fathom the thought behind the proposal. “You really think we should just leave our friends behind? They’ll be worried about us. I know Elliott has Rachel, but what about Sebastian?”

“Nah, he’ll be fine. Seb will understand,” Blaine insisted. “And it’s not like he doesn’t know his way around.”

Kurt was still torn. On one hand, running off with Blaine felt exactly like the ‘carpe diem’ that Elliott had tried to use on him earlier; the thought was beyond thrilling, more so than any of the rides could ever be. He had no obligations, no time constraints, save the eventual closing hour of the park. But on the other hand, Kurt knew it wouldn’t be fair to take off without warning and leave his friends to worry.

 

* * *

 

  **What does Kurt decide?**

\--> [Kurt runs off with Blaine to explore the park](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/16428151)


	2. Too Soon

Kurt took a step back, just one small step, enough to break some of the tension between them. He began to shake his head, watching the confusion grow in Blaine’s eyes.

“Even if I was going to, I can’t. I don’t want more drama in my life than I already have. And when you live with Rachel, it’s a _lot_.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Sebastian. He’s been giving me these _looks_ , like I’m somehow intruding on something I shouldn’t, like I’m not wanted around and need to back off. It’s obvious, Blaine. There’s something else going on.” Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. “Sebastian has feelings for you.”  

Blaine was dumbstruck for a moment, as if he had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

“You can’t be that clueless,” Kurt said. “You two shamelessly flirt with each other.”

“I do not...” Blaine began to say, but then he sighed. “It’s true that we’re really close, but that’s because we’ve been best friends since the beginning of high school. If I’m being flirty, it’s not intentional. Seb is practically a brother to me.”

“And does he know you feel that way?”

“I - I think so. I mean, I never really told Sebastian that.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

“Tell me what?”

The new voice caught them off guard, and both turned to see Sebastian standing there just beyond the doorway. They hadn’t heard him enter during their conversation. Neither knew how to respond and remained quiet.

“What have you two been doing in here anyway? Fooling around in a public bathroom? I thought you came in here to _remove_ a stain, not…” he pumped his fist in the air, mimicking a handjob toward the pair. “Anyway...we finished our ice cream and I’m bored, and there are so many rides we still need to go on. Or did you forget that we came here to put our hands in the air and not down someone’s pants?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Seb. Now you’re just being ridiculous. Kurt and I were talking, that’s all. I’m sorry we kept you guys waiting. Go tell the others we’ll be right out.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Sebastian scoffed, “by all means, take your time. I can’t imagine you being longer than two minutes anyway.” He turned quickly and allowed the door to close behind him.

Kurt sheepishly wrapped his arms around himself and moved toward the door, but Blaine called out, stopping him just before he exited.

“I’m really sorry about that and about him.”

Kurt managed a small smile. “It’s okay. You can’t control your friends. We really should go out there now.”

Blaine nodded and followed him out.

Without another word, they returned to their friends, who were now standing impatiently by the shop’s front door. Rachel had been typing furiously on her phone, her face screwed up in concentration, but when she spotted Kurt, she quickly stashed it away in her bag, her bright expression dialing all the way up and bordering on insane.

“What?” Kurt said, his eyebrow quirked.

“Nothing!” Rachel said, her teeth still bared in that maniacal grin she sometimes wore when she was up to something.

“You know what? Don't tell me. I don't wanna know,” Kurt decided. “So, are we going on some rides, or what?”

“Yes, please,” Elliott piped up. “I vote Nitro…anyone?”

“I like your thinking. Race ya to it,” Blaine said, pushing the door open and rushing back into the heat once again.

The almost kiss left an awkward silence and lingering tension in its wake. Kurt was beginning to believe that the confession was a mistake. Judging by Blaine’s prolonged silence, he might have inadvertently been a catalyst that caused Blaine to begin reevaluating his friendship and relationship with Sebastian. After all, Kurt was the stranger who suddenly appeared and interrupted their day and Blaine’s life. Kurt had felt good about his decision, but as they stood in line after line and rode ride after ride, never once acknowledging what happened between them, he began to feel his confidence draining out of him like a deflating balloon.

There was blame to share, no doubt. Kurt had been tongue-tied, unable to find an appropriate moment to bring it up to Blaine. Instead, he suffered in silence and began to feel embarrassed the more he replayed the scenario in his head.

Each ride was at least a momentary reprieve; hurtling along tracks and the sensation of freefalling took his mind off of everything. Being able to scream his lungs out and laugh until he was hoarse allowed him to expend and relieve himself of all that pent up anxiety.

Hours passed, the sun began to dip toward the horizon, and a cool breeze played at their hair and skin, relieving them of the heat from the day. The hour of closing was approaching, and the stars were beginning to dot the sky. Kurt grew weary, letting out a yawn as they strolled along.

“This is the best part of the night,” Blaine said.

“How so?” Rachel asked.

“In the twilight, the park starts to light up, and if you get a good enough vantage point, you can look out and see everything and it's beautiful. That's why I always wait until the final hour to ride the Ferris wheel.”

“That sounds so romantic,” Rachel sighed. “If only you weren't gay.”

“You had no idea my man Blaine was such a softy, did you?” Sebastian quipped. “He's a regular ol’ Romeo, just filled with lines and teen lust.”

“Minus the suicide factor, I hope,” Elliott joked.

“I guess. To be honest, I wasn't ever much of a Shakespeare guy,” Sebastian said. “MJ always spoke more to me than some dead, pompous white guy.”

“I feel you,” Elliott said. “Mercury and Bowie are the reasons I ever picked up a guitar. Give me a lyric and a riff over a sonnet any day -- not to discredit the music in the poetry or anything, it’s just hard to relate to.”

Kurt was amused when Elliott and Sebastian fist-bumped, and he turned to see Blaine’s reaction, surprised to see him looking so aloof. He almost spoke up about the almost kiss right then and there, but something held him back.

They'd reached the line to the Ferris wheel, and Kurt watched Sebastian and Elliott’s interaction while half listening to whatever Rachel was blabbering on about beside him. As much as he tried, it proved only slightly effective in getting his mind off of Blaine, who was standing so close yet so far. It was tortuous, and the wait felt more like an hour than the actual twenty minutes it took to be admitted.

The Big Wheel turned, slowing to a stop when the next empty rectangular car reached the bottom, swinging slightly as it settled.

Blaine climbed in first, sliding across the bench that wrapped around the perimeter of the interior. Fast as the Flash, Sebastian practically leaped into the car next, making a point to secure a seat beside his friend, barring Kurt from doing so. Kurt knew his suspicions were correct after all five were inside the car with the gate locked. When the wheel began to turn again, bringing them higher into the air, Kurt found himself watching Blaine whose head was turned away and was entranced by the view as they climbed gradually higher. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught those snakelike green eyes once again staring him down, only this time they were accompanied by a taunting smug grin.

Sure, Sebastian might think he somehow ‘won’ this time, though there wasn’t a true competition taking place. Still, Kurt couldn’t help but feel overwhelming doubt about the meaning behind what had transpired between him and Blaine. If only he could climb inside his head at this very moment. What if Blaine was currently wishing they’d never met up? Or what if he was fantasizing about being alone with Sebastian on such a ‘romantic’ ride? Kurt’s imagination was running rampant, and it was doing him no good. He couldn’t help but think the worst things, and as the wheel went slowly around its axis, Kurt wished that he had been on the ride alone with Blaine so he could confront him and find out the truth.

Perhaps Kurt’s thoughts were merely fueled by a nagging desire that he could have ridden the Ferris wheel alone with Blaine. As cheesy and cliched as it was, he still thought it would be romantic to share a kiss at the top. He’d missed his opportunity earlier because the timing was all wrong, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. Feeling hopelessly smitten, he let out a weary breath and turned his attention toward the park, all lit up, the lights twinkling in the darkness like earthly constellations. Blaine was right: it was breathtakingly beautiful.

The ride couldn’t last forever, and as they were lowered toward the ground in order to be let off, the magic of the moment was broken.

With a somewhat heavy heart, Kurt prepared to say his goodbyes. They would head home and go their separate ways, perhaps for good. Kurt didn’t want it to end so abruptly, though, and his chest ached at the thought that he may never find resolution or see Blaine again.

The group of friends were gathered in a loose circle, exchanging parting words and words of thanks for the fun time they had together when Blaine suddenly reached forward.

“Wait,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him aside. “Could we maybe exchange phone numbers?”

Kurt’s heart swelled, knowing that this must mean something. He nodded, a bashful smile creeping onto his face. “Yeah. Of course.”

“You should come visit me at Stockton sometime, and I could show you around. You’re always welcome.”

“I would really like that,” Kurt said, feeling warm and bubbly all over.

“If I can get to the city, I would love to come visit sometime. I’m sure there’s plenty to do there, and I haven’t been to New York yet.” He handed Kurt’s phone back to him, taking and pocketing his own.

The final parting was bittersweet, their goodbyes laced with a promise of something more. In a daze, Kurt followed his friends across the parking lot to the car and climbed into the back seat beside a confused Rachel.

“You’re not riding shotgun this time?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m tired, and the headlights of the other cars are too bright.” He let out a lengthy yawn, speaking through it, “Back here is nice.”

Elliott started the ignition and began to pull out of the space and head back toward the highway. The motion of the car and the quiet music playing on the radio didn’t take long to coax both Kurt and Rachel to sleep. A glance in the rearview caused Elliott to laugh softly at the sight of Kurt’s head on Rachel’s shoulder, both blissfully unaware and perfectly comfortable supporting each other’s weight. And they slept peacefully the entire trip back until Elliott entered the city limits. They’d had such a wonderful day out, but it was true: there was no place like home.

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16568803)


	3. ...And Don't Ever Look Back

“God, it’s crazy, it’s totally crazy, but…” Kurt bit his lip again and nodded, his mouth promptly stretching into a positively brilliant toothy smile. “Let’s go.”

Blaine returned Kurt’s excitement with a radiant grin that made Kurt swoon, and then he slipped his hand into Kurt’s, intertwining their fingers, and pulled him along, leading him out of the restroom. Stealthily, they cut between buildings, coming out into another section of the park where their friends could no longer see them.

Blaine halted, releasing Kurt’s hand. “This Six Flags has some of the best coasters in the world, even wooden ones. Do you like roller coasters that go upside down?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on one,” Kurt admitted.

“Then we need to go on Batman! It’s over there,” Blaine said, pointing toward one of the metal coasters that towered above its surroundings. “Come on, I know a shortcut.”

Kurt wasn’t sure why, but he trusted Blaine. As they ran off together, he felt exhilarated and as if he was breaking every rule and defying everything he’d ever been taught, but he didn’t care. He was seizing the moment, taking a great risk, because he had a gut feeling, some strange intuition, that this was something he had to do for himself and that something really special would become of it. And what was so wrong about having a bit of fun?

Besides, not only was Blaine exceedingly handsome, but Kurt was finding out that he was kind and compassionate, honest and understanding. It was in the way Blaine came to his aid when he spilled the ice cream on his shirt and the way he took Kurt’s hand without a thought, as if it was all just a natural reflex, which made Kurt feel comfortable, like they had been close friends for years despite having just met.

It was a strange sort of feeling that was brewing in Kurt’s stomach now, a type of anxiety he’d never experienced before. He wasn’t sure what to name it yet, but he knew he liked it.

“We’re lucky the line’s not too long,” Blaine said once they’d reached the entrance. “Ever since they built Kingda Ka, it seems like all the other coasters are old news to most parkgoers. But it’s good for someone like me who still wants to ride my favorites even though there is something shiny and new -- or should I say very tall and very fast.”

“Often times the old things are classic and so much better than the new.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “We _are_ still talking about amusement park rides, right?”

“It was more of a generalization,” Kurt clarified. “Although, I do seem to recall Sebastian mentioning that you used to perform…? What was he talking about? Are you a dancer?”

“Ha, no. Not really, anyway. I mean, I like to, but I wouldn’t call myself a pro. I was always in my school choir, and they used to have these competitions when I was in middle school that they held at the park. Seb makes it sound like I was a featured singer or something, but, nah. Not unless you count _one_ one-line solo,” he jested.

“Do you still sing?”

“I do. All the time, actually,” Blaine said. “I know it never came up about why I chose to attend Stockton, but this seems like an opportune moment to tell you. Sebastian and I used to sing in an all-boys a cappella group in our high school. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do for college or what I wanted to major in, but I did know that I was looking for a school that offered a similar musical experience. When I heard about how Stockton’s a cappella groups competed internationally, I looked into it. And now, here I am in New Jersey, a member of Stockapella. Stockton has a really great performing arts program, too.”

Kurt chuckled at the name. “Clever. Stockton-a capella...Stoc-kapella. I like it.”

“It’s really great, and everyone takes it so seriously. I love it, but it was a challenge to get used to hearing and blending with female voices too.”

“I never sang in anything but a mixed group,” Kurt said. “I never really thought twice about it.”

“You go to NYADA, right? I imagine you do it all, singing, dancing, acting.”

“I do, but it doesn’t mean I do it well...except that I do.”

Blaine laughed. “I don’t doubt it one bit.”

“If you didn’t live so far away, I’d say you should come see one of my shows.”

“Maybe I will.”

Both grew quiet, and Kurt suddenly felt bashful after his bout of boldness. He couldn’t believe he’d actually extended the invitation, and he wondered how Blaine had really taken it. Kurt wasn’t sure how seriously he’d meant it, but a small part of him was hoping that Blaine’s response was sincere.

Batman was a lot of fun, despite getting lightheaded after the first loop, and although Kurt was terrified at the lack of harness on Nitro, he had a blast and never remembered laughing so much and so hard at an amusement park.

They rode a few more roller coasters, including El Toro, a newer wooden one, and gave the free fall a chance before riding the lift that carried them across a cable up above the park, giving them a wonderful view of everything. Kurt knew the park was huge, but after a few hours had passed, he was surprised that they hadn't run into Rachel, Elliott, and Sebastian. 

Kurt was very proud of himself for being adventurous and taking chances, but there was a point where he absolutely drew the line.

“No. Uh uh. No way, José.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Blaine practically whined. “When else would you get the chance to ride the tallest coaster in the world?”

“There's nothing in the world, no amount of money, begging -- or even those puppy dog eyes -- that could get me to go on that death trap of a coaster.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am completely set in my mind, and you can't change it. Unless of course you want to see me embarrass myself more today by soiling my pants. I would rather not dirty any more of my clothing, since I'm quite fond of them. I'd also like to keep my life and heart intact.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, defeated. “I know I'm not going to win this fight, and you're not going to ride Kingda Ka, so how about a nice, slow ride?”

“I'm listening.”

“We can ride the Big Wheel, though I usually save it ‘til last when it’s darker out. In the twilight, the park starts to light up, and if you get a good enough vantage point, you can look out and see everything and it's beautiful. That's why I usually wait until the final hour to ride the Ferris wheel.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “The sun is beginning to set, so it could still be fun.”

The implications of the ride didn’t set in until Kurt was standing in the line beside Blaine looking up at the towering, revolving wheel. Nerves overwhelmed him, and Kurt suddenly felt very small and vulnerable.

Kurt had never had his first real kiss, and he knew it was cliched and cheesy to think that kissing on a Ferris wheel is romantic, but he also figured that maybe cliches are cliches for a reason. After all, rom-coms never failed to make him believe in love, no matter how many tropes were recycled and reused. 

Once they were on the wheel, it dawned on Kurt that, not only were there no belts on this ride, it wasn’t fully caged in, and they were going very, very high up at a dreadfully slow pace. He never thought he’d be so terrified of a Ferris wheel, but this one was much taller than any he'd ever been on, and he was almost afraid to admit to Blaine that he was scared.

Wondering why Kurt was uncharacteristically quiet, Blaine soon recognized the fear and worry in his eyes. "What’s wrong? Are you okay?" 

"No," Kurt breathed, admitting the truth.

To his surprise, Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, a gesture meant to ease his discomfort. Somehow, Kurt did feel more grounded and indescribably safe simply from the clasping of their hands and how tenderly Blaine then stroked his hand with his thumb as if to say “everything is going to be okay”. And Kurt knew it would be.

He edged closer to Blaine until they were sitting right beside each other, nearly touching. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Blaine said, distracted by the view and gaze not meeting Kurt's. 

“Seeing that we are just about at the very top, and you’re holding my hand, I’m feeling very sentimental.” Kurt paused for a significant length of time, deciding against what he really wanted to say. “Never mind. It’s silly.”

Blaine turned, looking slightly alarmed. “No, I think I understand,” he said with a sweet, sincere grin. 

Kurt felt Blaine’s soft lips press lightly against his cheek. Heat blossomed beneath his skin, and he immediately missed the sensation when Blaine pulled away.

Kurt was quietly reveling in the moment, wearing a silly grin and wishing he could live suspended in it forever. Feeling the heat of Blaine’s body beside him, Kurt found it difficult to look into Blaine’s face for fear that he might lose his mind and tackle Blaine with the most passionate kiss on the mouth, so he turned his attention toward the park, all lit up, the lights twinkling like earthly constellations as night fell. Blaine was right: it was breathtakingly beautiful.

But the ride couldn’t last forever, and as they were lowered toward the ground in order to be let off, the magic of the moment was broken.

It was nearing closing time, and Kurt and Blaine were stepping off the Ferris wheel when Sebastian, Rachel, and Elliott finally found them.

“Uh oh,” Kurt said under his breath.

Rachel and Elliott appeared flustered and Sebastian peeved, as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

“What were you thinking running off like that, Kurt?!” Rachel blurted out as soon as they were in earshot. “We were worried something had happened to you, and why weren’t you answering your phone?”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide and he patted his thigh, breathing a breath of relief when he felt his phone still in his pocket. He pulled it out only to see a slew of notifications for missed calls and text messages, all from Rachel.

“I never heard it ring…” he began to say just as he realized why. “Oh. I put it on silent,” he finished sheepishly.

“You’re lucky I didn’t go to park security or call your dad -- and I almost did,” she continued to badger. “But you’re here and you’re safe, and that’s all that matters now.”

“I’m really sorry,” Kurt said.

“It’s kind of time to head out anyway,” Elliott cut in. “At least we still got to enjoy the park.”

“You went on rides while looking for me?” Kurt said in disbelief. “You must not have been _that_ worried.”

Rachel turned a shade of pink. “You can’t expect to be the only one allowed to have fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” he said.

Rachel placed her hands at her hips, leaned in, and huffed, “And I hope _you_ did.”

Kurt mimicked her body language until they were inches apart. “I did.”

“Good!”

“ _Good_.”

Elliott began to laugh and shake his head at the two who currently looked like children having a sibling’s quarrel. “Settle down now. I don’t wanna have to break you two up.”

Kurt’s arms dropped to his sides again, and he and Rachel glared at each other until they both began to laugh.

“Come here,” she said, throwing her arms around Kurt to embrace him. “You know I love you, Kurt Hummel. But don’t you _ever_ do that again, cute boy or not,” she whispered in his ear before letting go.

“I can’t promise you anything,” Kurt said, “but I’ll try to remember to keep my phone’s volume up from now on.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a small grin.

They hugged again before turning to face the others.

With a somewhat heavy heart, Kurt prepared to say his goodbyes. They would head home and go their separate ways, perhaps for good. Kurt didn’t want it to be for good, though, and his chest ached at the thought of never seeing Blaine again.

The group of friends were gathered in a loose circle, exchanging parting words and words of thanks for the fun time they had together when Blaine suddenly reached forward.

“Wait,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him aside. “Could we maybe exchange phone numbers?”

Kurt’s heart swelled again, knowing that this must mean something. He nodded, a bashful smile creeping to his face. “Yeah. Of course.”

“You should come visit me at Stockton sometime, and I could show you around. You’re always welcome.”

“I would really like that,” Kurt said, feeling warm and bubbly all over.

“And I haven’t forgotten your invitation, either. If I can get to the city, I would love to come see you perform sometime.” He handed Kurt’s phone back to him, taking and pocketing his own.

The final parting was bittersweet, their goodbyes laced with a promise of something more. In a daze, Kurt followed his friends across the parking lot to the car and climbed into the back seat beside a confused Rachel.

“You’re not riding shotgun this time?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m tired, and the headlights of the other cars are too bright.” He let out a lengthy yawn, speaking through it, “Back here is nice.”

Elliott started the ignition and began to pull out of the space and head back toward the highway. The motion of the car and the quiet music playing on the radio didn’t take long to coax Kurt to sleep. A glance in the rearview caused Elliott to laugh softly at the sight of Kurt’s head on Rachel’s shoulder, blissfully unaware and perfectly comfortable as she supported his weight.

Kurt slept peacefully the entire trip back, but Rachel -- though she feigned well that all was well -- was still high-strung and too upset to even try. Instead, she held Kurt and stroked his hair, her mind far away from the interior of the car.

The ride home was mostly quiet, but as Elliott entered the city limits, Rachel finally spoke.

“Elliott…? I can't help but feel kind of responsible for Kurt’s little rebellion.”

“Kurt’s a big boy. He’s an adult who's perfectly capable of making his own decisions, and he’s proven that he has the power to say no, despite how we may have pressured him. I’m confident that Kurt made the decision to run off completely of his own volition.”

“I guess you’re right. And, he might have been highly irresponsible and inconsiderate, but maybe we should be happy for him.”

“I am.”

“I can’t believe he’s finally found someone, a potential special someone, and if Kurt trusts this guy enough to take off with him right after meeting, then he must see something special in him.”

“Love at first sight?” 

Rachel giggled and then sighed, “Yeah. But you know the worst part about all this?”

“What?”

“My job as matchmaker is officially done. For now, anyway. How will I spend my free time now? I might have to take up a hobby like knitting.”

It was Elliott’s turn to laugh, but when he saw Kurt begin to stir, he stifled the sound. Rachel held a finger to her lips to shush him. 

Kurt didn’t wake until they were back in Bushwick. With some assistance from Elliott, Rachel helped him out of the car, into the loft, and into his bed where he promptly, quite contentedly slipped back into his slumber.

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/16568803)


	4. Wake Me Up

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, who was currently giving him the stink eye, and then he took in all the other players, none of whom Kurt knew in the slightest. All the strange faces and athletic bodies were a bit intimidating; just from what little he’d seen of their playing, he knew they were a serious, very competitive bunch. Even though Kurt was always up for good, healthy competition, he hadn’t come all this way to end up in a hospital and knew he would have to pass.

“I appreciate the invitation, but I’ll have to decline,” Kurt said. “I’m really sorry, but I’m just not up to playing. Besides, I’m not dressed at all for physical activity, unless it’s walking down a runway,” he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Only Blaine acknowledged his comment with a snicker. Everyone else stared blankly.

Kurt cleared his throat. “Food, however, is something I’m always dressed for.”  

Blaine smiled. “Sounds good to me. The game’s tied as of my last blunder, so after the next point we’ll wrap it up. You’ll just have to let me change my clothes real quick after, and then we can head over to the dining hall.”

Kurt nodded, stepping back with Santana to avoid being pelted by a stray ball, and the game picked back up with the ball changing possession.  

“What a shame. I could have had a lot of fun. It’s been a while since I had the opportunity to knock balls at people’s faces,” Santana said.

“I wasn’t stopping you from playing. You should have said something,” Kurt told her.

“I know. I don’t really care that much. I came here for you, so I’ll keep you company. They’re almost finished any -” They watched Sebastian spike the ball over the net and land at another player’s feet. “...way. And, what do ya know, there’s the game.”

Kurt and Santana waited outside the residence hall as Blaine and Sebastian rushed in to change and freshen up, and shortly after they were together again, following the winding walk through the campus.

When they reached the dining hall, Blaine already had his ID out to swipe in at the register. Kurt began to fumble for his wallet, but Blaine stopped him.

“No need. I have guest swipes on my meal plan.”

“Oh. Thank you so much,” Kurt said. “You know you didn't have to do that.”

“Maybe not. But I wanted to. I guess you're kind of my plus one for lunch,” Blaine jested.

Kurt smiled at the comment, not at all missing the implication.

Lurking behind the two was Sebastian, who’d been wearing a scowl, fixated on Blaine and Kurt’s interaction.

Santana punched Sebastian in the arm.

“ _Ow_. What the fuck, man.”

“You’re not going to make me pay, are you?” She held her hand out. “Don’t hold out on me. I know you have guest swipes.”  

Despite the assault, he reluctantly handed over his card. “You’re lucky you’re a girl,” he mumbled.

“Damn right I am, and proud of it.”

“Well you don’t act very ladylike,” Sebastian sneered.

“And what exactly, pray tell, is a ‘lady like’?” she asked, her lips curling into a sly smirk. “I can’t imagine you’ve been around many that didn’t have dicks.”

“You’re hilarious,” he said dryly.

“I know.” She flashed him a shit-eating grin and then strutted ahead of him into the cafeteria.

The dining hall was set up similarly to a buffet with food laid out for students to pick and choose from as they pleased, and, after deciding on a table, the four split up, grabbing plates and heading for whatever looked most appetizing. Blaine was the first back to the table, and as he set his tray down, Kurt was pulling up a chair and joining him.

“That volleyball game really took a toll on me. Everything looks and smells delicious right now.” Blaine stretched his legs out under the table, accidentally nudging Kurt’s foot. “Sorry about that.” He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs, and then picked up one of his pizza slices to dig in.

Kurt picked at the pasta and salad on his plate. “I’m sorry I cut into your time with your friends. If it had been up to me, I would have called ahead of time so we could properly plan this visit out together. Santana showed up out of the blue, and the next thing I know, she has me pulled into her insanity.”

“Your friends seem like a lot of fun, all zaniness included. You all went to high school together, right? I’m sure you have so many great stories.”

“Do I ever,” Kurt said. “Speaking of zany, I don’t think there’s a better word to describe what high school glee club was like with those two. I’m surprised we all made it out alive. Rachel was the wannabe queen bee, and Santana was a co-captain of our cheerleading squad, The Cheerios. Worlds collided in that choir room, but really great things came out of the wreckage. Some of the best performances, actually. And unlikely friendships.”

“I guess I have similar stories to tell about my high school’s a cappella group, although we were all guys, so the drama was much different. I’m pretty sure the best part was the antics we pulled off like some sort of secret society or brotherhood...but I’m not sure I can really talk about them.”

“C’mon, Blaine. Are you really gonna do that to me? You can’t mention secret societies and then leave me hanging.”

“Okay, okay...I guess I can share _some_ of it with you,” Blaine said, leaning over the table and beckoning Kurt to do the same so he could speak quietly and covertly.

Kurt’s mouth fell agape and his eyes grew wide as Blaine spilled one of his scandalous stories, and then he laughed aloud, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle it.

They had been so deep in conversation and distracted by each other that neither Kurt nor Blaine noticed the disappearance of both Santana and Sebastian until Kurt absentmindedly glanced at the time on his phone and was stirred back to reality. It wasn’t so much that they vanished, but neither of their friends had ever returned to the table once they’d gone to get food.

Kurt turned his screen toward Blaine. “They’ve been gone for fifteen minutes.” He set the phone on the tabletop beside his tray. “Am I the only one who finds this disconcerting?”

“Whoa. It’s really been that long? Time really does fly.” Blaine was about to reach for his phone when Kurt’s lit up and dinged as a text message came through, and he paused to look.

“It’s her. It’s Santana.” Kurt opened the text.

 

**Satan**

_I have the weasel occupied. Run while you can. Make it worth it. ;)_

 

“Uh…” Kurt hesitated, wondering if he should tell Blaine what it said or fabricate something in its place. “Apparently, Santana’s abducted Sebastian, making that her second kidnapping of the day.”

“Not to sound like a terrible friend or anything, but I’m kinda happy she has.”

“Really? Why?”

“Seb has been acting like a jerk lately, especially whenever your name comes up in conversation. It’ll be nice to not have to deal with him for one day.”

Kurt considered adding his two cents about Sebastian and what quality of a person he was, but he decided to hold his tongue. He may not like the guy, and for good reason, but he couldn’t ignore that Sebastian and Blaine were still best friends. It wasn’t his place to stoke that fire, because he was sure to get burned and possibly lose Blaine’s trust and respect in the process. Instead he simply smiled and took a few sips of his juice.

“Since we pretty much have the rest of the day together, is there anything particular you wanted to do or see? We’re only a short drive from the shore, or a little longer drive from some of my favorite beach towns. Even if you don’t wanna go on the beach itself, there are a million other things to do nearby.”

“You could surprise me,” Kurt suggested. “I don’t really know this area anyway, so I couldn’t even begin to choose something.”

“Alright. I can do that,” Blaine said, and then his eyes grew wide and bright as if a lightbulb had turned on in his head. “And I have something good brewing up here,” he said, pointing to his temple. “Just you wait and see.”

Kurt giggled, shaking his head.

 

***

 

“Here we are,” Blaine said. “Sunset Beach, Cape May.”

It was early evening, but the sun was still in the sky. Kurt’s eyes were downcast, sweeping over the ground as they stepped onto the beach. The sand wasn’t like those fine, white beaches with minute grains that could be easily shaped into a castle with some water and the right tools. It didn’t seem like sand at all, composed of a multitude of very small pebbles of different origin and color, and it crunched beneath his feet. This was not a beach that Kurt would want to take his shoes off and sink his toes into, though the pebbles were smooth and not jagged.

“Sunset Beach is famous for two things: Cape May Diamonds and the wreck of the S.S. Atlantus,” Blaine explained.

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. “Diamonds…?”

Blaine nodded. “Scattered all along the beach are these small, shiny stones like diamonds. They’re only found locally, so they’re a tourist attraction.” Blaine paused and pointed out over the waters. “Take a look. Out there. It’s not much of anything anymore and barely recognizable, but that’s what left of [the Atlantus](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/09/77/75/fa/sunset-beach-gift-shop.jpg). It was a concrete ship built during World War One, and somehow it ended up retired here and shipwrecked. The tidal flow against the wreck is what causes so many of the diamonds to wash ashore.”

Kurt squinted, attempting to make out the remains of a ship. Blaine was right about it not looking like much. After rotting and rusting in the ocean for nearly a century, it had crumbled and been eroded by years and years of tidal shifts and storms. It could have easily been mistaken for a large rock jutting out from the waves.

Blaine was watching the ground as they walked, kicking bits of shells and stones aside to sift through them. “We could probably find a few of the diamonds, if you feel like channeling your inner Marilyn. They’re not real diamonds, of course, just quartz, but there’s a pretty cool story behind them.”  

Kurt was intently awaiting the story, but his patience was met with silence.

“What’s the ‘pretty cool’ story behind them?” Kurt eventually asked.

Blaine shrugged. “I wish I knew,” he said with a laugh. “I just know that if I _did_ know, then it would be pretty cool.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance, but he totally adored that Blaine was a huge dork.

After walking for a few more minutes, their eyes scanning the sands, Blaine bent down and scooped up one of the shiny pebbles in his hand. He examined it in the fading sunlight, seemingly satisfied that it was what he’d been looking for, and then presented it to Kurt.

“For you,” he said, placing it in his palm.

"Oh, thank you.” Kurt held the tiny gift as if it was a precious gem.

It may have been commercially worthless, but to Kurt it was priceless. The shape of the pebble wasn’t distinct in any way, its surface smooth from erosion. A song came to mind, a very lyrical, romantic song by Ed Sheeran, and Kurt recalled the simple, sweet melody and words. As he held it in his fist against his chest, he smiled to himself and then dropped the pebble into his left breast pocket where he could feel its slight weight against his chest. It hadn’t needed to be in the shape of a heart. He could pretend.

Kurt didn’t need to know the story behind those mysterious, glass-like rocks. He now possessed a story of his own. Perhaps to tell, perhaps to keep and cherish like an intimate secret.

Very softly, Kurt began to hum the melody of that hauntingly beautiful love song, his head in the clouds.

“That sounds nice. What song is that?”

Kurt grew quiet. “It’s nothing. Just a song that was stuck in my head.”

Blaine tilted his head and looked at Kurt as if he were trying to read his mind, and then he looked away again with a faint smile on his lips.

“It’s really nice here,” Kurt sighed. “I can sorta understand why you would want to go to college near the ocean. But, hands down, I prefer the city. It’s peaceful here, but it’s too quiet. I would be in a perpetual vacation state of mind and would never get anything done.”  

“That’s fair and pretty much sums up my freshman year. To be honest, I never planned to attend a coastal college. When I thought about pursuing a degree in music and performing arts, what immediately came to mind was New York. It’s the hub of the theater world, and there’s so much happening there. It seemed the obvious choice, right? I hadn’t really done the research, because Seb wouldn’t stop showing me videos of a capella performances and talking up Stockton. I guess he kinda set my mind for me. From what you’ve told me, NYADA sounds wonderful. If I had heard of it before, I might have ended up there with you.”

A small plane flying over the ocean caught Kurt’s attention, and he watched as it pulled a banner behind it with none other than the faces of Elphaba and Glinda along with the title of the show that was very dear to him.

“Huh. What are the chances of that?” Kurt said. “We’re at least three hours from the city right now, and yet there’s an advertisement for a Broadway show.”

“It doesn’t matter where you are in the world,” Blaine said. “Everyone wants to go to Broadway.”

The air cooled as the sun fell slowly below the horizon, and they walked back toward the parking lot, content with the small adventure they’d had. It was nearing dinner time now, and both were aware that they had a long drive ahead of them back to Stockton. Neither had to convince the other when getting food was brought up, and Blaine typed something into his phone’s GPS and let it guide him to a place he’d always wanted to try.

 

***

 

The hostess at Beach Creek Oyster Bar and Grill showed them to a table that was situated outside on the waterfront deck. Surrounding them were strings of fairy lights, an abundance of tropical flowers, and palm trees that were swaying gently every time a breeze blew through. Upon the table was a small candle centerpiece, which was already alight, its flame flickering and casting a soft glow on table’s surface.

The word ‘date’ echoed in Kurt’s head, but he was reluctant to give it voice. Everything about this place seemed like it was made for those special nights out between lovers, for couples or two people hoping to become one. One of those categories suited their situation, but he hoped it wasn’t one-sided.

Their server arrived and took their drink orders, returning promptly from the bar with two virgin margaritas.

“This place is fancy,” Kurt said, looking around at the copper and wooden decor. “And here we are, drinking cocktails. I know they don’t have any alcohol in them, but I still feel so grown up.”

“Any idea what you want to eat?” Blaine asked, not looking up from his own menu. “We could split an appetizer if you want.”

“‘Grilled Oysters’, ‘Oyster Rock’...” Kurt looked up from his menu at Blaine across the table. “Aren’t oysters supposed to be an aphrodisiac?” His cheeks grew hot as they locked eyes, Blaine’s narrowing at his comment.

“Are you sure that’s a virgin margarita?” Blaine joked, his eyes shining.

“What? Are you surprised by my frankness? Do I come across as so chaste that you think I don’t ever have _those_ thoughts?”

“I wasn’t saying that at all. I guess I’m just...pleasantly surprised.”

“By the way, I don’t actually like oysters,” Kurt admitted.

“Neither do I,” Blaine said, and they both began to laugh.

“While I’m at it, alcohol turns my stomach, so I’m perfectly content with this drink’s virginity.”

“Lack of virginity is overrated anyway,” Blaine said.

“Are we still talking about drinks?”

Blaine was quiet and took a sip of his margarita. He looked up at Kurt through long, dark lashes. “Maybe. Were you?”

Blaine’s gaze was intense, and Kurt felt like it was now ten degrees hotter in the restaurant.

“It depends,” Kurt spoke so softly, offering Blaine a coy smile.

While neither ate the food of the restaurant’s namesake, Kurt and Blaine both found an appetizer they could agree on and ordered their entrees. The appetizer arrived, and they ate and ate. Then the meals arrived, and they continued to eat, polite conversation made virtually impossible due to their tasty impediments.

Blaine set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, laying it back on his lap. “Sorry I haven’t been much of a conversationalist. I guess it’s like they say: you know the food’s good when no one’s talking.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like I’ve stopped stuffing my mouth either. At least neither of us are sitting here staring at our phones.”

Blaine hummed in agreement. “That, and I’ve been deep in thought.”

“Care to share?” Kurt said, peering over his glass as he lifted it to take a sip.

Blaine nodded. “Kurt…” he began, swallowing nervously, “I’m not very good with these things, so bear with me. And I apologize in advance if all of this comes out sounding horribly wrong. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we first met. It’s like, everything I see and do reminds me of you, and when I’m out with Seb or someone else, I’m always thinking about whether or not you’d enjoy whatever it is we’re doing. When you showed up on campus today, I thought you were a hallucination, that I had gotten knocked out by a spike and was dreaming. The truth is, Kurt, I feel like all of this -- you being here, us being alone -- happened for a reason.”

“I…” Kurt’s mouth had gone dry, and he swallowed in attempt to make speech possible again. But he didn’t know what to say. If Blaine could hear the way his heart was pounding or the way his body was thrumming, throbbing with an aching want, he’d know that Kurt felt exactly the same.

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asked, appearing concerned and somewhat scared like he’d maybe gone too far and said too much.

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I had a really nice day, with you. I feel like I’m dreaming right now. Look at where we are. The waterfront is gorgeous, the stars are out, we’re eating this amazing food, and I saw a real beach and the ocean for the first time today!” Kurt caught himself getting overly excited, and he took a deep calming breath before continuing. “Not to sound totally cheesy, but I don’t think I’ve ever been -”

Kurt was interrupted by a distant whistling sound followed by a flash of light, a boom, and several pops. He turned to look out above the water at the darkened sky just as a pair of fireworks burst, illuminating the air, and then fizzled out, leaving smoke in their wake. More followed in succession, one and then two and three, three and then just one again that looked like a fountain of light illuminating and pouring into the water below. He was transfixed on their beauty, sincerely convinced that he was in fact dreaming, and he pinched his arm, instantly realizing how silly he was being. No, Kurt was definitely awake, and he never felt so alive, he’d never been…

“Happier,” Kurt sighed.

When he looked back at Blaine, Blaine looked absolutely dazed and drunk. His eyes were sparkling in the low light, and there was this sublime grin on his face, like he’d just discovered the eighth world wonder.

“They’re beautiful,” Blaine said, but he wasn’t looking at the fireworks, rather directly into Kurt’s eyes.

“We should...get the check,” Kurt said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Blaine said.

“We should go back to your dorm,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard and already rising from the table. “We should.”

Fueled by a jittery, quiet excitement, they paid for their meal and rushed out to the car.

The ride back felt like an eternity. Kurt’s mind was reeling, his fingers drumming on his leg, and then he reached for Blaine’s free hand, his fingers sliding perfectly into the slots between Blaine’s. Very few words were spoken between them while on the road, but they held onto each other in anticipation of where their perfect night was headed.

Back at the dorm, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s waist and turned him around just outside the door, preventing him from entering just yet.

“No, wait,” he spoke softly. “I really want to kiss you.”

Blaine leaned in and pressed his mouth to Kurt’s. He pulled away, a smile playing at his lips. And then he kissed him again, attacking his lips with a fervor the first had not possessed, and Kurt fell back against the door, his backside and shoulders pressing into the wood as he slid his hand up Blaine’s back to the nape of his neck and eagerly deepened the kiss.

But they were making out in the hallway of a college dorm, and it was late, and Kurt was far from home, and reality really had a way of being a bitch when he’d much rather pretend it didn’t exist so he could get lost in the beautiful boy whose hands were currently in his hair. With a gentle caress of Blaine’s arm, Kurt pulled back.

“God, I don’t want to leave,” Kurt whispered, planting another soft peck on Blaine’s lips. “I don’t want this to end, but I need to get Santana and go home.”

“It doesn’t have to end. Stay over,” Blaine practically moaned in Kurt’s ear, his breath ghosting over the skin on his neck. Kurt felt a pleasant shiver run the length of his body, and his eyes fell closed.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt decide?**

**\-- > [Kurt stays over in Blaine’s dorm.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/16902892)**


	5. Wake Up Call

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed. “I’ll stay.”

Giddy, Blaine keyed into the room as quietly as possible, slowly pushing the door open as he glanced around the darkened space. “Wait,” he said, holding a finger up. He squinted through the darkness, his eyes adjusting, discovering a completely vacant bed. “Sebastian’s not here. No one’s here,” he said again, his hand reaching out for Kurt’s, grip tightening as he pulled him inside.

Kurt couldn’t believe it. Now he was both excited and terrified. He hadn’t expected to come back to an empty room, and he was secretly hoping that Sebastian and Santana would be there. It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t want the privacy to continue what they’d started over dinner, but he honestly didn’t know what Blaine would expect him to do, to be ready for, and Kurt wasn’t sure he was ready at all.

Blaine must have caught onto Kurt’s nervous energy, because he stopped short of the bed, relinquishing his hold on Kurt’s hand. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I want you to be comfortable, so if all you want to do is sleep, then I’ll understand. But I really want to keep kissing you.”

Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine to him again. “I really want to keep kissing you, too.” He slid his hands into the back pockets of Blaine’s pants and kissed him hard until Blaine fell backward onto the bed, taking a laughing Kurt with him. Mouths still latched, they kicked off their shoes, rolling over with each other.

Kurt pulled away, hovering over Blaine. “I think...I want to be close to you. I want to see where this leads, but I’ve never,” Kurt hesitated, his eyes searching Blaine’s.

“It’s okay,” Blaine reassured him. “Just relax.”

Kurt swallowed and nodded, his eyes falling closed again as Blaine kissed his mouth, and then along his jawline, his neck, and then found his way back to his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. All over his body, it felt like sparks were shooting just below the surface of his skin.

Carefully, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s hips and turned him over so Blaine was now above him, straddling him. “Can I?” he asked, gently tugging up on Kurt’s shirt.

“Yeah.” As Blaine began to slide it upward, Kurt suddenly remembered the pebble in his breast pocket and shot his hand out to still Blaine’s. “Wait. Let me.” Kurt sat up and transferred the piece of quartz to his much tighter shorts pocket before removing his shirt and folding it as neatly as possible before laying it on the floor.

“I didn’t realize you still had that silly thing,” Blaine said, swiftly pulling off his own shirt and tossing it aside.

“Of course I do,” Kurt said, taking in Blaine’s bare torso, even more gorgeous up close. “It’s not silly. I think it’s beautiful.”

Blaine smiled, his eyes even bright in the dark. He took in Kurt’s pale, bare chest beneath him, daring to glide fingertips over his nipple and down to his abdomen. “It’s nothing in comparison to you. ”

Kurt shivered, a faint moan escaping him. His back arched and body rose with Blaine’s touch, and Kurt missed the contact as soon as he withdrew his hand.

Blaine’s mouth found its way to Kurt’s collarbone, sucking gently but not hard enough to leave a mark. Every touch, every kiss, every caress with his lips, tongue, and fingertips felt incredible, and Kurt watched the top of Blaine’s head as it trailed down, down, down…

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kurt gasped.

He’d been so distracted by Blaine’s mouth, Blaine’s scent, Blaine’s gorgeous skin and hair, that he hadn’t felt his fingers snake their way below his waistband until they were wrapped around his swollen cock that was straining against his boxer briefs.

With another skillful movement, his shorts and underwear were down below his ass, his cock completely exposed.

Kurt completely lost his mind, letting out a string of unintelligible words and noises. He peered down to take in the hottest sight he’d ever seen, his cock disappearing inside Blaine’s mouth, those golden eyes looking up at him through those dark lashes. He thought he might come just from seeing Blaine like that, moving, licking, and sucking Kurt as if he tasted like the sweetest candy and Blaine wanted nothing else.

Kurt couldn’t take it much longer, the sensation so intense that he couldn’t keep from crying out again and again until he felt himself come completely undone, pulsing, spilling into Blaine’s mouth.

He felt drunk, like all the energy had been sucked out of him and he was drifting on the surface of a warm pool, his body damp with sweat.

When he opened his eyes, Blaine’s face was by his again, graced with a smile.

“That felt really really good,” Kurt said.

“I could tell.”

“I always imagined what it would feel like, but that was way better than anything my mind could create.” Kurt rolled over onto his side, suddenly feeling self-conscious and pulling the covers up to conceal his steadily drooping cock.

Blaine shifted, wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling his nose into the heat of his neck. He inhaled deeply, causing Kurt to giggle at the tickle of breath on his skin. “I could lay like this forever,” Blaine mumbled against his skin.

Kurt hummed, his eyes falling closed. “Me too. This is nice. Being with you like this.”

“Kurt?” Blaine’s tone had become serious.

“Yeah? Is everything okay?”

“I know we can’t really stay like this forever and that you have to go home, but I don’t wanna let you go. Not without sorting out what this means to me. I don’t want you to leave here feeling like what we shared wasn’t special to me, because it was. It is.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand, intertwining their fingers and raising it to rest on by his heart. “I’ve been with guys before and never put labels on it, but you’re different. Whenever I talk about you, I want to be able to say, ‘Kurt, my boyfriend’.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Kurt...my boyfriend.” Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek. “My boyfriend. Kurt.”

“Blaine, my boyfriend,” Kurt tried it out. “It just rolls off the tongue. Boyfriend Blaine. Nice alliteration, too,” he joked.

“You’re adorable. How did I get so lucky?”

They held each other a little closer, held on a little more tightly, both exhausted and feeling the onset of sleep. Dreams were never so pleasant, reality slipping away and morphing into shapeless desires of the subconscious. With Blaine in his arms, sleep was no longer an escape, but hours taken away from the wonderful reality to be his again upon waking. 

 

***

 

Sunlight made an attempt to break through the slots in the blinds to wake the sleeping boys from their slumber, but to no avail. It took the opening of the door to stir Blaine, whose movement upon seeing the shoeless, tip-toeing visitor soon woke Kurt, who blinked open his eyes, trying hard to remember where he was. Within seconds, there was a familiar face right up in his face and too close for comfort.

“Time to get your ass up, sleepyhead. Quickly,” Santana said, grabbing a hold of Kurt’s side and shaking him.

He groaned, pulling the covers up over his chest. “What are you doing? I’m already awake. What’s going on?” he said through a yawn.  

“Don’t worry about it. I hope you enjoyed your sleepover, because we need to hightail it out of here.”

Kurt’s brow furrowed. Not again, he thought, worrying that Santana had gotten herself into trouble and that’s why she was in such a hurry to leave.

She crouched down, lifting Kurt’s discarded underwear and shorts from the floor, one eyebrow raised as she threw them onto his face. “Attaboy, Hummel, but do me a favor and spare me the gory details. Just, uh, get dressed.”

“Where’s Sebastian?” Blaine asked, careful not to uncover Kurt as he climbed out of the bed. “Weren’t you two together?”

“Um, yeah, about that. Funny story. Our good friend Sebastian is currently doing the walk of shame back through campus, and I don’t wanna be here when he gets back.”

Blaine gave her a scrutinizing look. “Okay…?”

Although he had no idea what Santana’s reason was, Kurt didn’t want to see Sebastian either. His curiosity was piqued, wondering what on Earth they’d been up to and where they’d been.

Kurt still hadn’t moved from the bed, refusing to remove the blanket with Santana staring him down.

Blaine placed a hand on Santana’s shoulder and turned her around, ushering her toward the door. “He’ll be right out. Just give us five minutes.” Pushing her out into the hallway, he shut the door, remembering to lock it this time, and turned back toward Kurt. “Well, I guess that’s your cue.”

“I wish I didn’t have to leave in a rush, but she is kinda my only way home. At least without me having to shell out money I don’t really have.”

“I could lend you some money for the train or something,” Blaine offered.

“No, Blaine. It’s okay. I need to leave now anyway. I have a shift at the diner tonight, and I’m going to be cutting it close as it is. But, thank you for the offer. I don’t think I could take your money.”

“It’s my dad’s money if that makes you feel any better. Kidding, but I understand. I’m just wondering when I’ll see you again.”

Kurt paused, seeing apprehension in Blaine’s eyes. His heart ached.

“Save your dad’s money. You’re going to need it when you come to New York.”

Blaine grinned, his expression filled with adoration. “I will. I promise.”

“Good,” Kurt said, returning the smile. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him one last time before meeting Santana in the hallway.

“This way,” she said, grabbing Kurt’s wrist and pulling him along. “There’s a back way out.”

“So are you going to tell me why you’re acting like Julia Roberts before she turned in her running shoes for Richard Gere, or are you planning on torturing me?”

“I’ll tell you on the bus back to New York. I promise. But right now I need to put as much distance between myself and this place as possible. I think I’ve had enough of New Jersey to last a lifetime.” 

 

***

 

The bus’ engine rumbled as they climbed the steps onto the idling vehicle. In his head, Kurt relived the night before over and over again, trying his best not to let it show on his face or elsewhere on his body during the majority of the ride. A distraction was bittersweet but much appreciated because Kurt was so ready for Santana to finally spill the beans about the night before.

Santana leaned back in her seat. “Well, that was an adventure to say the least.”

“How did you do it? How did you keep Sebastian out all night?”

“I gave him something he really wanted that was way more valuable than money.”

“No, Santana...you didn’t…”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Kurt. Just because you always think about dick with your dick doesn’t mean I’m always chasing it too -- especially not some white, richie rich type who’s named after the crab from The Little Mermaid and clearly would rather be sticking his junk in a dude.”

“Then what could he possibly have wanted that badly that you managed to keep him out all night?”

“A fake ID.”

“Excuse me, what?!”

“I gave him a very convincing but very fake driver identification card that said he was twenty-one so he could get his drink on,” she spoke slowly as if Kurt was an idiot.

“No, I know what a fake ID is, you jerk. I mean, how did you even do it?”

“I know a guy,” is all she would divulge.

Kurt glared at her and then rolled his eyes.

“What? You want one? I could totally hook you up.”

“I’d rather not partake in your foolish and highly illegal activities.”

“Suit yourself. It was an amazing night.”

Kurt gave her a dubious look. “Then why the quick getaway if you had so much fun?”

“Because Sebastian is a bigger mess than I ever could have imagined. I took the guy to this club in Atlantic City called Rainbow Room. It was drag night, and I thought I’d successfully distracted him: got him completely trashed, turned on my charm and introduced him to some guy who he ended up going home with and is probably regretting in the daylight.”

“That bad?”

“He cried. The bastard was in tears when I found him, piss drunk and whining like a baby about how Blaine screwed him and screwed him over and that he wants to enjoy himself but every other guy he fucks just makes him hate himself more.”

“Whoa.”

“I mean, it’s obvious the guy’s hung up on Blaine, but those were some harsh words. Do you think there’s any truth behind what he said? Or do you think it was just drunken babble?”

Kurt’s mind was reeling, finding it hard to completely process what Santana was saying. “I don’t know. Blaine seems so adamant about them being best friends and like brothers, so I don’t know what to think.” Kurt remembered the comment Blaine had made about virginity when they were flirting over dinner, and now he was beginning to believe that something had happened between Blaine and Sebastian. He didn’t want to tell Santana, because burying himself in blissful ignorance and denial was all he wanted to do right about now.

Kurt felt his pocket for his phone, his fingers pressing against a small lump. He withdrew the tiny stone he’d put there earlier, opening his palm to reveal it. Somehow it didn’t look as shiny as before, appearing almost dull and tainted.

“What’s that?” Santana asked.

“A Cape May Diamond. Blaine gave it to me. Before you make a rude comment, it’s only quartz.”

“It’s pretty. That’s all.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, his gaze fixed on the rock. “I guess pretty things can be deceiving. Some things can look like something on the surface, but the more you learn about it, you find that it’s not at all what you thought it was.”

“Your night was obviously better than mine,” Santana said, nudging Kurt to regain his attention. “Was Blaine any good?”

Kurt side-eyed her, turning in his seat as he dropped the stone back into its original home, his breast pocket. “We didn’t have sex,” Kurt said through his teeth. “Not really.”

“Puh-lease. Don’t give me that bullshit, Kurt. Your panties were on the floor, and you were all cozied up with Blaine under the blankets. On second thought, I’m not sure how you two could have gotten it on while he still had his shorts on. That would be some kinky shit, sex through your clothes.”

“That’s because we didn’t have sex.” Kurt’s entire face felt like it was on fire. “Blaine, just, well, he went down on me.”

“ _Damn_ , Hummel. He didn’t even make you return the favor, did he.”

“Jeez. I thought you didn’t want the details, and, yet, here you are, acting like Barbara Walters with Monica Lewinsky on trial.”

“I don’t think you could be any gayer.”

“Right back at ya.”

Santana glanced around the bus. “Why haven’t we moved? We’ve been stopped in this podunk town for over five minutes.”

Kurt glanced out the window, catching sight of a sign. “We’re in Hoboken, Santana. The birthplace of Frank Sinatra.”

“Well, excuse me.”  

A hushed rumor traveled from the front of the bus where passengers could hear the driver’s conversation over the radio, snaking its way through the seats, and was confirmed shortly after when the driver announced that they were broken down.

“Great.” Kurt huffed, pulling out his phone to check the maps. “Technically, we’re only fifteen minutes outside the city, but getting back into the city at this time of day would take at least twice as long. And if we wait around for another bus, that’ll take even longer.” With another few taps, he brought up the bus schedule and then swiped it away. “Forget it. I’m gonna need to call work. I’ll never make it back in time for my shift.”

“That’s it then? Are we just going to sit here like lame ducks?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Do you even know what that means, Santana? All that time with Brittany seems to have rubbed off on you.”

Santana ignored the comment. “Sorry, autocorrect.”

Kurt shook his head, remaining tight-lipped.

“All I'm saying is that I'd rather not sit around on this smelly bus all day. And if you're planning on calling out of work, there's no reason we shouldn't extend our little vacation.”

“In what way did you have in mind?”

Santana pulled a credit card from her handbag. “Let's get a hotel room.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to sleep with you?”

She gave him a playful shove. “As nice as your ass is, I failed to pack a strap on,” she deadpanned. “Your tight, little tush is safe. Since you're so insistent that there's something special about this New York suburb, then let's stay the night and worry about getting back to Bushwhack -”

“Bushwick,” Kurt corrected.

“That's what I said. We’ll worry about getting back tomorrow.”

“Fine. That's fine. And I'm not even going to ask where you got that credit card, just as long as I don't become an accessory to crime.”

“Why are we still sitting here? Let's blow this joint.”

Santana didn't need to tell him twice, and Kurt eagerly followed her off the bus behind a few other disgruntled passengers.

It wasn't difficult to find a hotel since they were near the main strip of town, and Kurt turned the other way when Santana handed over her questionable plastic to pay for the room, wishing to remain ignorant of just how much she was charging it.

The room was surprisingly spacious, with a large window that looked down over the street and not just some back alley. As soon as they swiped in, Santana kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto the king-sized bed.

“Ah, that's better.” She hummed, allowing her eyes to fall closed. She hugged the pillow and scrunched the blanket up around her like a nest, her body going limp.

“Is that it? You're gonna fall asleep now?”

Santana groaned, pulling herself upright. “Of course not! I just haven't slept in a real bed for ages. Can you blame me for savoring the moment?”

Kurt suddenly felt sad, the truth in her statement hitting him rather hard. Santana hadn't shared what she'd been up to over the past year and grew defensive when asked, but Kurt was beginning to put the pieces together, the full picture heart wrenching and not at all the endless party she’d been making it out to be.

“I’m gonna be honest with you,” Santana said, scooting off the bed to her feet again. “I’m exhausted. I spent all of last night babysitting a manchild and dancing into the wee hours of the morning. I don't want to do any more exploring. But this hotel has a pool, so, since we’re here, we might as well take advantage of it.”

“Neither of us have swimsuits,” Kurt pointed out.

“Correction, _I_ have a swimsuit. You don’t, but you have shorts, right?”

“The ones on my body, yes.” Kurt thought it was obvious that he wasn’t exactly okay with introducing chlorine to his wardrobe, but he feared that resistance would only lead to a similar incident from the day before. His shoulder was still a bit sore.

“Problem solved.” Santana jumped up from the bed and grabbed two towels from the bathroom. “Take your boxers off, and hurry.”

The pool’s crystal waters were enticing, and Kurt was kind of glad that Santana made the strong suggestion to go for a swim. He’d been relaxing against the side of the pool in the shallow end, taking in the sun while remaining comfortable and cool, when his phone went off, providing a temporary soundtrack featuring Adele for all the swimmers and those lounging by the pool.

He turned toward the sound, his phone resting on a lounge chair by a sunbathing Santana.

“Who’s calling me?” he asked her.

Santana glanced down at the illuminated screen and shrugged. “There’s no name. Just a number.”

He could let it ring and go to voicemail. If it was important, he figured whomever it was would leave a message. But Kurt had always been nervous about ignoring phone calls, even from numbers he didn’t recognize, because it could be coming from a hospital or anywhere else in the case of a family member or friend having an emergency. But the water felt so good, and he was relaxed and preferred to ignore real life for once. He knew it was selfish, but he kind of saw it as an inconvenience to climb out of the pool, especially if it turned out to be some telemarketer or wrong number. 

The ringtone began to loop.  

 

* * *

 

 **What does Kurt do?**  

 **\-- > **[Kurt answers the call.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17034504) 

 


	6. Don't Speak

Quickly as possible, Kurt climbed out of the pool, dried his hands, and retrieved his phone.

_“Hello from the other sii-”_

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Blaine’s voice was quiet, as if he was trying to remain hidden and unheard.

“Blaine. I didn’t recognize the number. What’s up? What phone are you calling from?”

“That doesn’t matter, but I need to talk to you. I don’t know who else to go to.”

Kurt’s mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. “Are you okay?” he asked, although he knew that Blaine was obviously suffering. He could hear the pain in his voice, no matter how he might have believed he’d been concealing it.

There was deafening silence and then a sniffle. “No. I’m not okay at all.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped, and he steeled himself.

“When Sebastian came back, he looked a mess. I didn’t know what to do. I was so worried.”

“Is he okay…?”

“I don’t know. I tried to comfort him, Kurt, and he - Sebastian tried to kiss me,” he began to mumble, almost inaudible, “...he practically forced himself on me.”

“Wha - why?” _I could kill him_ , Kurt thought. Anger surged through him, knowing all too well what it felt like to have someone take something from you that you weren’t at all willing to give. “But he didn’t, right? Tell me he didn’t, Blaine.”

“No,” he said. “I wouldn’t let him.”

“I don’t understand. I thought he was your best friend, someone you could trust. Why would he do something like that if you’re just friends?”

Blaine was quiet for a long time, and all Kurt could hear was his staggered breathing and a sniffle or two.

“Sebastian and I have a past...more than just being best friends.”

Kurt had figured from what Santana had told him, his suspicions correct, but it didn’t make it hurt any less to hear Blaine admit it. Still, he wanted Blaine to explain himself, because he currently felt like he might puke.

“Are you still there...Kurt?”

He swallowed hard. “Yeah. I’m here.”

“We hooked up, once, but we never dated.”

Kurt couldn’t hold it back anymore, the sting of Blaine’s words getting deep below his skin. “And don’t you think that’s something you should have told me before? Instead, you’ve been playing it off like he’s head over heels and pining for you just because you’re cute and kind and talented and you have a killer body and would be a catch for any lucky guy.”

“It was one time in the past, Kurt. We were drunk, horny, and had made this stupid pact to lose our virginity in high school, even if it had to be to each other. We were just bros helping bros. It didn’t mean anything.”

Kurt’s heart was aching, cracking and close to shattering into a million pieces.

“To you, maybe, but it clearly meant something to Sebastian.” Kurt fought back the tears burning in his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat and attempting to keep his voice steady. “You can’t pretend there’s nothing to be concerned about. You,” Kurt faltered, finding it difficult to speak, but anger took over and fueled him, “you _fucked_ him, and he fell in love with you.”

He’d never felt so much pain in his life, and it wasn’t fair that Blaine was allowed to do this to him. Allowing his armor to fall away made him prime for heartbreak. So he armed himself, poised to strike.

“I’ve been trying so hard these past few years to not feel guilty about how much of a mistake it was. There, are you happy? It was a mistake. But I don’t wanna have to live with myself regretting it every day, so I accepted it and I moved on. You can’t tell me you never got drunk or made a mistake because you care so deeply about your friends that they could convince you to literally jump off a bridge with them. Okay, so maybe I’m being ridiculous, but I know you’re not perfect, Kurt Hummel. But, you know what? Flaws or not, I’m willing to accept you for who you are, because I care about you.”

Kurt thrust the knife in, pushing it deeper.

“I never fucked my best friend.”

“I can’t believe you,” Blaine said, his voice shaking and breaking. “I thought you were better than that. And if it had been someone totally different, if I had lost my virginity to some _random_ , would you feel better about that?“

And then he twisted the blade into Blaine’s heart.

“Maybe I don’t want what Sebastian’s had.”

Blaine was quiet, only his quivering breaths audible. “That’s fine,” he finally spoke, his voice ominously calm. “You won’t have to worry about that.”

Kurt could no longer hold back his tears. “Blaine. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know, Kurt. Goodbye.”

“Wait, don’t hang up -”

Kurt’s plea was futile; it was too late. Blaine had disconnected the call.  

All over, his body was numb, heavy, like he was weak and about to collapse. But he stood there clutching the phone, seeing the screen but not really seeing anything at all. Before he could stop them, Kurt felt more tears, scalding his face as they streaked steadily down.

He had the sudden urge to chuck the phone over the fence or into the pool, but he stood there immobile and allowed it to slip from his hand and fall back onto the lounge chair.

Santana noticed the tears. “Oh, crap.” Scooping up all their belongings, she thrust what she could into her bag and then grabbed Kurt’s hand, rushing him quickly back to the room so he had privacy.

Kurt immediately dropped into the bed, slumping over onto his side.

“It’s over,” he heard himself say. “It’s over, and it’s all my fault.”

“What? What are you talking about? Did Blaine - did he cheat on you?”

“No. That’s just it, he didn’t. But I treated him like he did. I was awful, all because I was jealous and couldn’t stand how knowing about Blaine and Sebastian’s past made me feel.” Kurt let out a whimper, rolling over onto his face to bury it in a pillow.

“Oh, god, Kurt.” Santana ran a hand through her hair. She climbed onto the bed beside him and placed a soothing hand on his back.

Kurt continued to sob into the pillow, finding it difficult to breathe.

“Listen,” Santana began slowly. “I know this is hard. But it’s not the end of the world. Hell, this doesn’t even mean it’s over between you two. Take it from me, the same bitch who screwed Finn Hudson back in high school just to take his virginity. Sometimes sex really is just sex, and the intentions aren’t always...good.”

Kurt lifted his head with a groan. “Is this supposed to make me feel better?”

“I’m more of a tough love kinda girl than a coddler.”

Kurt groaned again.

“So you two had a fight? Big deal. Lots of couples fight, and they still stay together. Exhibit A: Rachel and Finn.”

“They broke up,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Good point. But they broke up and got back together again...several times. So maybe they aren’t the best example, but you and Blaine are nothing like Rachel and Finn.”

Kurt finally sat up. “That’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me,” he deadpanned.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I know you’re proud, Kurt, but an apology may be all you need to make things right again.”

“I hope so.”

“Make it good, though. Don’t be like most guys and send flowers. That’s the worst.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “I thought words would suffice…?

She shrugged. “Sure, but big gestures often say more than words -- and a helluva lot more than a scribbled ‘I’m sorry’ on a card in a bouquet that’s not even in the douchebag’s own handwriting.”

 

***

 

The ride back to New York gave Kurt a lot of time to think. In fact, having eaten and slept on it, his mind now reeling from being properly caffeinated, his spirits were much higher, and he was feeling a lot more hopeful. He knew he’d messed up, but he couldn’t stop himself before the damage was done. Now he was willing to take full responsibility for how he acted without pressuring Blaine.

If things were going to work out between them, Kurt knew he would need to apologize, allowing Blaine to either accept it or move on. Although Santana’s advice wasn’t always sound or to be trusted, Kurt thought it might not be the worst idea to include something to let Blaine know that he still very much wants him in his life.

Kurt still wasn’t ready to text or call Blaine, so he sat down and hand wrote a letter, saying everything he needed to say. Before he sealed the envelope, he slid a train ticket inside that he had purchased for a week from now. The offer of Blaine’s visit had always been on the table, and there it still remained. Before the fight, Blaine seemed more than eager to make the trip, but there was a possibility he’d since changed his mind. Kurt would get his answer: if in a week’s time Blaine decided to make the trip, then he would know. If he didn’t show, Kurt would need to accept it.

In light of what had happened, the fact that the Cape May Diamond had been in the pocket of Kurt’s shorts completely slipped his mind, and when he dug through his laundry to fish it out, it became apparent that the pebble had slipped out sometime during the mess.

Maybe it was silly to be upset, but Kurt couldn’t help but shed a few tears over the loss of the tiny gift. It had been the last thing remaining that he had to remind him of his time with Blaine, and now it, too, was gone. Having forgotten to take it out before going in the hotel pool, his carelessness provided him another consequence he’d have to face.

Making it through the week was a challenge, but it got easier. Santana surprised him by keeping her mouth shut about everything that had happened, glossing over the details of their trip when Rachel asked about it, and he was grateful because he’d rather not bring Rachel into his problems. She had done enough meddling over the years, and Kurt wanted to go this heartbreak and struggle alone.

When the fateful day arrived, Kurt woke early and dressed quietly without speaking a word to Rachel or Santana. It felt like mourning, and his trip to the train station like walking down death row. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, he’d told himself, repeating it like a mantra, over and over.

And when he stepped onto the escalator to carry him underground to Penn Station, he felt like he was suspended on a tightrope. He would move forward, teetering yet remaining balanced, and if he had to fall, to let go, then he would when the definitive moment came.

Feet planted firmly, Kurt stood by the departure/arrival board, just beyond the gate that led up from the platform at which Blaine’s train would be arriving, and he reminded himself to just keep breathing.

As the arrival time grew closer, Kurt glanced around, watching the flow of people through the crowd, and then he shoved his hands in his pockets and fixed his gaze on the gate again. His heartbeat went into overdrive.

The first few passengers were making their way up into the lobby, their heads popping up into view one-by-one, sometimes two-by-two, as they rode the escalator toward the main level.

Kurt never tore his eyes from that gate, his heart skipping every time he saw a head of dark hair and dropping when he realized none of them was Blaine.

The final few passengers filed out, and Kurt stood frozen, all around him suddenly sounding like white noise.

He didn't show.

Kurt stood there immobilized for a few moments longer, and then he wrapped his arms around himself, bracing himself emotionally to leave and enter the city once more.

“ _Kurt_.”

At the mention of his name, Kurt turned quickly, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Blaine, who was out of breath as if he'd been sprinting.

“Blaine! You came.”

“Of course I came.”

“I - I’m sorry.”

“I know. I got your letter.”

“But, wait...why weren’t you at the gate?”

“I missed the originally scheduled train, but I managed to get my ticket switched over for one that was arriving fifteen minutes later. I was so scared that you would think I didn’t show, that I didn’t want to see you, so I ran and got up here as fast as I could.”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Kurt said, his eyes tearing up. He opened his arms in welcome, a questioning look on his face, and then Blaine entered the embrace, squeezing Kurt back harder than expected.

“I missed you so much,” Blaine said by Kurt’s ear before pulling away.

“I thought you hated me. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. I was way out of line.”

“I don’t think I could ever hate you. But, I get it. I should have said something and been completely open with you. I’m sorry too. And I forgive you.”

“You were right though, and I knew it,” Kurt said. “I had no right to judge you or hold your past against you. It’s my choice to be with you and trust that you want to be with me too. Whatever choices you made in the past are your business. There’s only one lingering concern...can we go somewhere more private to talk?”

“Well, this has been kind of strangely romantic,” Blaine said with a gentle smile. “A train station reunion. It’s almost something out of a romcom. We shouldn’t stand here all day though. And there’s an entire city out there waiting to be explored. Yeah, let’s go somewhere more private -- and lunch wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

 

***

 

With the nice summer weather permitting excursions to and through the 843-acre park, Central Park was swarming with tourists and locals alike. Kurt and Blaine were among them, and like bees to a flower, were drawn by the mouth-watering aromas of the food carts around the perimeter.

Food in hand, they entered the park near West 72nd Street and followed the path around the bottom of the teardrop shape until they were strolling adjacent to the lakeside. Tall, gorgeous elm trees lined the way, providing an abundance of shade and a sense of isolation. The area was decorated with brilliant flowers and made them feel like they were no longer in the city.

“Welcome to Strawberry Fields,” Kurt said, stopping by a bench conveniently placed under one particularly large elm. “This is one of my favorite spots in the park. Besides the obviously reason, it’s a designated quiet zone, and thus perfect for a quiet conversation and this semi-picnic thing we have going.”

“How did you know I loved The Beatles?” Blaine asked. “I’m surprised I’d never heard of this place before.”

“It was more of a selfish decision, to be honest. The Beatles’ music has become very personal to me and helped me get past some difficult times in my life. I thought I could share this place with you, since it’s so special to me.”

“That means a lot to me, Kurt. My older brother got me into their music when I was little -- well, much smaller than I am now.”

Kurt giggled at Blaine's self-deprecating joke as he took a seat, looking up at Blaine and patting the bench beside him. “Then I guess this spot is perfect for us.”

Blaine joined him, leaning back and glad to be off his feet. “It’s really nice here. The park and the city.”

“I love living here, even if I don’t live on the island itself. I’m still close enough to everything to enjoy it. Plus, when classes are in session, I spend nearly all day, every day in Manhattan on or around campus. I wish it was affordable for people besides billionaires to live in the heart of it all.”

“So, you said you had something you wanted to talk about?” Blaine said, somewhat reluctantly changing the subject.

“Oh...yeah.” Kurt turned, finding it hard to look Blaine in the eye as he spoke. “As you know, being with you -- _intimately_ \-- was the first time I’d ever done anything like that. You were technically my first real kiss, too. So it’s hard for me to really wrap my head around having a past with someone like you do with Sebastian. I want to be mature about it, and I need to know...were you safe?”

Blaine heaved a weary sigh, looking away as he answered. “No. It was such a spur of the moment thing. Neither of us had planned it.” Blaine met his eyes again, quickly adding, “But I’ve been tested, I made sure of it. Ever since I made that mistake, I’ve been careful to be prepared for anything.”

“Good,” Kurt said, feeling immensely relieved. “If we were ever to, you know, I want to have peace of mind, so thank you for being honest with me.”

“I’m crazy about you, Kurt, and I no longer want to keep anything from you. For our sake, I’m an open book.”

“Then I guess I have one more question,” Kurt said.

“Ask away.”

“Will you hold my hand and walk with me?”

Blaine’s face split with a brilliant grin. “I would love to.”

Kurt leaped up to his feet and offered his hand to Blaine, who took it, interlacing their fingers in the way they fit so perfectly together. There was still so much to explore of the city, let alone Central Park, and Kurt had yet to ask Blaine how long he’d planned on staying. Arms swaying between them, they walked along the path toward Cherry Hill Fountain, crossed Bow Bridge, and looped all the way back around The Lake toward the area in which they had entered. They’d stopped here and there to take pictures, but after walking for forty-five minutes, both were satisfied with what they’d been able to see.

When they passed the round, black and white Imagine mosaic in the ground at the center of Strawberry Fields, Blaine took out his phone to snap a few pictures. There were flowers -- roses, and lilies, and daisies -- and petals in an array of colors laid out all around and across its surface in the shape of a peace sign. Blaine was quiet, almost stoic as he observed it, falling into a reverie of sorts.

Kurt watched as Blaine kneeled down and brushed his fingertips over the inlaid stones, ever so gently, feeling the cracks between each minute piece that was separate yet part of the whole.

“You know,” Blaine said as he stood and pivoted toward Kurt, “I often forget how many wonderful, talented people lived and died here. Musicians and artists and writers and composers walked and still walk these streets, dreaming and creating and loving...there's so much history, so much life in these streets and buildings.”

“I can unironically say ‘I love New York’,” Kurt sighed.

“I want to live here.”

“Wait, what?”

“I want to live in New York City, Kurt. I wanna be a stone’s throw away from Broadway. I wanna live in Greenwich Village, though I’d settle for a brownstone in Park Slope. I wanna to go to school in Manhattan and -”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a sec, Blaine. First of all, you don’t ‘settle’ for Park Slope, unless of course -” Kurt shook his head. “Never mind. You’ve been to New York once, and now you want to just uproot your life and live here?”

“That’s exactly what I want. If it hadn’t been for Sebastian, I would have ended up here. Why not now, Kurt? Besides,” Blaine said, growing quieter, “I don’t think I can go back and face Sebastian after everything that happened.”

“Blaine…” Kurt wasn't sure what to say.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt tells Blaine that he should take more time to consider it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17209219)  


	7. Requested

Quietly as possible, Kurt slipped into his shoes, turned the knob, and pulled open the door.

There they were, a few doors down, barefoot and still in their pajamas. Something made of fabric was clutched tightly, dangling from Sebastian’s fist as he yelled at Blaine.

“And if _that_ isn't bad enough, our room smells like chlorine. I stepped in water in my socks! They’re wet!” He shook the socks in Blaine’s face. “You know how disgusting that is?!”

Sebastian continued to ream Blaine out, and then he stopped abruptly when he saw Kurt standing there.

Sebastian crossed his arms. “Oh, good. Sleeping Beauty is awake.”

“Leave Kurt out of this. This is between me and you.”

“Oh, no, this is definitely something Kurt should be a part of. Go ahead, Blaine. Why don't you tell him?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Tell me what?”

“I warned you, and you still didn't listen.”

Kurt was beginning to feel scared. “What is he talking about, Blaine?”

“Don’t do this, Sebastian. Not like this.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for being your best kept dirty little secret. I guess you were too ashamed to tell your _boyfriend_ before sleeping with him.”

“If I may,” Kurt cut in, “there’s no reason to talk about me as if I’m not standing right here. If you have something to say, then say it to my face.”

Sebastian took a few steps toward Kurt until he had well-invaded his personal space and was right up in his face. “I fucked your boyfriend.”

“You’re lying -” Kurt looked to Blaine. “Tell me he’s lying.”

Blaine was quietly fuming, his whole body trembling. “It was a long time ago, long before I met you.”

The hall fell as silent as a tomb. No one spoke.

Kurt’s stomach churned. He swallowed hard, his body buzzing but oddly calm. “Blaine. Can we talk? In private?” he added pointedly.

Now standing there with a satisfied and all-too-smug look on his face, Sebastian showed no signs or intention of budging. Kurt shot him one of his most venomous glares, a warning and a dismissal that needed no accompanying words to be understood.  

Not without opposition, Sebastian sneered before walking back toward the shared dorm room and slamming the door closed. Kurt could have sworn he’d heard the click of the lock shortly after, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. Now that Kurt had Blaine alone, he surprised himself at how well he had managed to maintain his cool and not fly off the handle.

“You slept with Sebastian?”

Blaine looked close to tears, his eyes glassy. “Yes. It was back in high school...god, it was for such a dumb reason too.”

“Go ahead,” Kurt told him. “I think I can handle it.” He wished he hadn’t tried to be the bigger man, because he was immediately regretting his words.

Blaine’s voice was hushed. “We’d made this _pact_ , a virginity pact back at Dalton. Since we were the only two openly gay guys in our grade, we sorta clung to each other and ended up exploring our sexuality together. It wasn’t meant to be anything but something between friends, no feelings attached -- and there weren’t for me. It meant nothing.”

Kurt could tell Blaine was being honest, which didn’t decrease the pang in his chest and the twisting of his stomach, but it did keep him level-headed enough and instilled in him a sense of sorrow for Blaine.

“But Seb never got over it,” he went on, “and ever since I started talking to you, Sebastian turned nasty and possessive. I swear, he was happy when I wasn’t dating, even if he was; everything was great between us. But now that I’m with you, I’m not sure Seb and I can stay friends.” Blaine breathed a resigned breath. “I feel awful you had to find out this way.”

Kurt had been nervously chewing his bottom lip and had the strong urge to just take off, but he remained. “I need some time alone to clear my head and sort everything out. I’m not gonna take off, but I need some air.”  

In a matter of seconds, he was pushing the bar on the main entrance door, leaving it quickly in his wake to slam heavily shut behind him.

He had no idea where he was going, but he wandered toward the lake that bisected the campus. It was a tranquil, unmoving body of water, the sunlight turning its surface into a blue mirror that was interrupted here and there by plant life and lily pads and overlaid with the large, puffy clouds that drifted high above.

Just as the campus was secluded and tucked safely away from civilization in the woods, the lake was surrounded by tall native pines and oaks and other deciduous trees. Beneath one particularly large tree, Kurt sought shelter in the shade its long branches provided. He slumped down to the ground, the grasses tickling his hands, arms, and legs.

Soft steps sounded behind him, and he turned his head and looked up to see a friendly face.

Santana sat down beside him, pulling her legs up against her chest. “I thought you could use some company.”

Kurt didn’t answer but nodded his appreciation.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We can just sit here.”

“Thank you.”

The water rippled as a frog leaped off the bank and disappeared below the surface. Across the way, a fair distance from the pair was a family of ducks, their gazes following the animals’ progress as they glided together in a small cluster.

Santana broke the silence. “One time, Brittany and I, when we were together, we were by a pond sorta like this.”

Kurt was unresponsive, but he was listening as she shared the memory.

“She always loved the ducklings and was convinced they would all turn to swans.” She turned to look at him now. “I heard the fight in the hallway...no matter what happened in the past, Blaine chose you. I hope you don’t let it get between you and ruin what you have, because I can see how happy he makes you.”

Kurt knew she was trying to comfort him, and it helped a little.

Stirred by movement behind them, they both turned to see someone approaching their spot, soon recognizing the newcomer as Blaine.

“Well, that’s my cue,” Santana said, excusing herself. She gave Kurt one last pleading look and then stepped away to give them alone time.

Blaine stopped a few feet off, his hands in his pockets and head bowed. He shuffled in place, kicking at something in the brush. “Kurt.”

He could feel his heart racing, and he breathed in deeply, his eyes momentarily falling closed, still fixated on the lake before him.

“Please…” Blaine spoke, sounding like a scared child. “Please tell me it’s not over.”

Kurt wasn’t ready to give him that answer, and he pursed his lips. “You came looking for me? Why?”

Blaine was finally brave enough to step into view. “To apologize and to explain myself. To get your forgiveness, because the way things have been going, I really need it right now. I don’t want to lose you, Kurt, especially not over this.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself. Because I don’t care. If you were honest with me earlier, then that’s all that matters. You don’t need my forgiveness, Blaine. You did nothing wrong.” Kurt felt the words flowing out of him with conviction. “I’m going to choose to trust you. But I am wondering how things are gonna be between you and Sebastian after that blow up.”

“I don’t know.”

“You know, the offer still stands. You can come visit and stay with me whenever you need and for however long you need.”

“Thank you, Kurt. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“I might,” Kurt said. He rose to his feet, brushing off his legs and arms, so he was nearly eye-level with Blaine. “I absolutely need to leave now though.”

“I understand,” Blaine said, a feeble smile breaking through his gloom.

 

***

 

When Kurt arrived and clocked in for his shift at work that evening, he was exhausted. Everything was a blur, customers’ faces, all the music and dancing, conversations, orders, but he managed to make it to the end of the night on autopilot and without incident.

As he was completing his sidework at the end of the night, his manager pulled him aside. His first thought was that he had actually screwed something up and hadn’t even noticed in his distracted, detached state.

“A customer just requested you,” she told him.

Kurt glanced at the clock, his brow knitting. “But it’s only fifteen minutes to close.”

“Doesn’t matter. He was here before closing, and we seated him. So, go on over there now.”

It didn’t make much sense that someone would show up so late, especially a regular who knew Kurt by name rather than “the nice young gay fellow with the hair”. When he entered his section, guest check book in hand and pen poised, a tired Blaine was there looking back at him, and Kurt thought he was imagining it.

He set his pen point to the paper. “Hi...uh, what are you doing here?”

“I don't know,” Blaine said. “I don't know,” he repeated, beginning to laugh.

“Are you alright…? Can I get you anything?”

“I'm fine,” Blaine said unconvincingly, gently clearing his throat. “Can I just have some water?”

“Yeah, just a sec.”

Kurt knew something was up and, knowing that sweets usually make him feel better when he's down, he stepped behind the counter, taking a few minutes to whip up two milkshakes, one chocolate and one vanilla, and then brought both to Blaine.

Kurt set the glasses on the table. “I didn't know which was your favorite, so I brought both,” he said, indicating the flavors.

Blaine grabbed the chocolate milkshake and slid it across the tabletop to take a sip. He held on to it like it was an anchor that was keeping him steady. 

“I might as well join you so the second one doesn’t go to waste,” Kurt said, partially in jest, but mostly because Blaine looked like he needed the company.

Although he knew it was generally frowned upon to sit down with customers, he took the seat on the other side of the booth across from Blaine. If it became an issue, he could pretend that Blaine had requested a serenade and this was part of the performance.

“I’m not going back.”

Kurt was taken aback. “Whoa, what?”

“Can I stay with you? Only for a day or two, I promise. I just need some time to find a place and find out what I'm doing with my life, because it's obvious I have absolutely no idea.” Blaine was rambling and began to break down into sobs. “I’m sorry. God, this is so embarrassing. I wish you didn't have to see me like this. You shouldn’t have to. I'm a pathetic mess.”

Kurt instinctively reached for his hand, holding it steady. “I don't know what to say, Blaine. This is really sudden. Just last night we decided that we were going to be boyfriends, and this morning I thought it was all going to end just as soon as it began, and now you're asking to move in…? This is too much to process.”

Blaine began to slowly shake his head, his eyes downcast. He pulled his hand off the table and out of Kurt’s grasp. “Never mind, forget I asked. I shouldn't’ve just shown up like this. It's not fair to you.”

“No, just - I need a moment.”

Kurt left the table and went back to the kitchen, putting distance between them. He felt like he’d been bombarded with Blaine’s insane epiphany, and now he had to make up his mind with how he was going to respond to Blaine.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt tells Blaine he's okay with it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17194534)

 


	8. Enchanted

_“Imagine”_

Kurt found himself reading it over and over again, his thoughts looping as he desperately tried to find the words to respond.

The truth was that Kurt was finding it difficult to imagine what might happen if Blaine threw everything away he’d been working toward and just moved to New York to start over. From the way Blaine spoke about the city, it sounded as if he was stuck in some fairytale idea or a skewed version he'd seen in a Disney film, and he didn’t feel confident that Blaine knew what he’d be getting himself into. 

“I think you should take more time to consider it. Moving to New York is a huge decision to make, and I don't want you to get here and realize you made a mistake.”

“I know it won't be a mistake,” Blaine insisted. “You're here.” 

“Blaine..." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best not to let his frustration get the best of him, "have you even thought about what you would do for school or where you'd live?”

Blaine grew quiet, unable to answer. “You're right. I'll call my parents, see how they feel about all of this.”

Phone still in hand from taking pictures, Blaine scrolled through his contacts until he found who he was looking for and then brought the phone to his ear, waiting while it rang.  

“Mom,” he said, grinning slightly. He turned his back to Kurt. “Yeah, everything's okay.” And then he stepped away, his voice becoming more faint with distance.

Kurt couldn't hear much of the conversation, but when Blaine ended the call and returned, he was beaming as if he'd just won the lottery.

Blaine was filled with this burst of bouncy energy like a small child or an easily and overly excited puppy.

“Good, then…?” was all Kurt could think to say.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand. “C’mon! We're in Central Park. I wanna do something crazy, something fun. Oo! Let's hike up those huge rocks over there!”

Kurt’s body was jolted as Blaine yanked on his hand and led him along the path.

At the base of the one schist, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and began his ascent on hands and feet. Kurt looked up, not really feeling like making the climb, but Blaine was way too happy for him to deny him. There were other adults climbing, though most of them with children, but up he went, following Blaine’s lead while paying close attention to his footing so he didn't slip.

Once at the top of the rock, Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him, surprising but delighting Kurt. 

“What was that for?” Kurt asked, searching Blaine's face.

“I wanted to kiss you. Is that a crime?”

“No, never.”

“Good.”

“But I need to know...what’s gotten into you? It’s like that phone call wasn’t to your parents but to a fairy godmother.”

“I’m just really happy right now.”

“And…?”

“And I’m going to live in New York.”

“Not to sound rude or anything, but, how?”

“When I told my dad about what I wanted to do, he seemed like he couldn’t be happier. It was strange, because I thought he’d put up at least a little bit of a fight. Instead, he said he would contact a few of his connections and make sure I get into the school of my choice. Not only that, but a friend of his owns some property in the city, including an apartment building in the Village.”

Kurt stared at Blaine, just blinking. He couldn’t believe how easy it all sounded, like it wasn’t real life at all and they'd somehow fallen into a fantasy world. “So, your dad _is_ your fairy godmother,” Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. “Not exactly, but yeah.” Blaine grew quiet, his excitement fading just a bit. “There’s only one condition,” he said. 

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. He knew it seemed too easy. There had to be a catch.  

“He wants me to find a roommate.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too difficult,” Kurt said. “There are thousands of students around our age in the city, and I’m sure you’d have no problem meeting new people and finding someone who would want to live in a gorgeous, spacious Greenwich Village apartment.”

Blaine bit his bottom lip, taking hold of Kurt's hand with both of his. He looked down, his thumb tracing shapes over Kurt's palm and tickling a bit.

“I was kind of hoping that, well, _you_ might want to fill that position.”

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt tells Blaine that he would love to move in with him, but not right away.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17390008)

 


	9. Cardinal Rule

Kurt stared blankly at the sink for a good ten minutes, holding onto the counter behind him for support. Everyone who was left in the kitchen moved around him, shooting curious glances his way, but too preoccupied with their own work and rushing to clean up and go home for the night to stop and ask him why he looked like someone had just died.

He took a deep steadying breath, gathering his thoughts and himself before facing Blaine again. Kurt was completely head over heels for Blaine, and he knew Blaine needed sanctuary at least for a few days, but the prospect of him dropping his entire life, leaving school, leaving the future he’d just begun to establish, made Kurt uneasy. He didn’t want to be the one to give him the go ahead only to find out that Blaine had made a terrible mistake. Regardless, Kurt’s offer would still stand. Blaine could stay for as long as he needed.

When he returned to the table, Blaine was still gripping the cool glass, his milkshake reduced to liquid and nearly drained. But his attention was elsewhere, his head turned to watch the passing of people and cars on the street through a window.

“Hey,” Kurt said, stirring Blaine, who looked like a child whose parents had lost him in a store. He was sad, though there was a glint of hope in his eyes as he turned to Kurt. Kurt glanced around and then slid into the booth again. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little, yeah. The ice cream was a good idea. Chocolate is a special kind of medicine.”

“Most desserts work better than Zoloft,” Kurt joked but soon grew solemn. “Here's the verdict...you can stay, but under the condition that we sit down tomorrow and work out the details. You need a plan, Blaine. The only problem is that the loft is crowded as it is, so it won't be pleasant to have another body -- even though I really do enjoy your body.”

He got a smile and a giggle out of Blaine with that.

“I care about you, Blaine, and I don't want you to make a mistake. So, please, call your parents tomorrow, too, and let them know what's going on.”

“I will, I promise,” Blaine told him.

“Not to be pushy, but we need to get out of here. The diner closed about fifteen minutes ago, and everyone wants to go home.”

“Oh, sorry! Just, uh, give me the check.” Blaine stood quickly, already making his way toward the door.

“No worries. I'll pick up the tab. You just try to relax. As soon as I clock out, I'll meet you outside so we can head back to the loft and get some much needed sleep.”

 

***

 

Rachel must have turned in early and was already asleep when they arrived. Kurt tried to tiptoe quietly through to his room, but his presence did not go unnoticed by Santana, who was still up on the couch with earbuds in and plugged into her phone. With a look of amused bemusement, she turned and watched the two pass by and disappear behind Kurt’s curtain.

It had been a long day, and as soon as Kurt’s body touched his bed, he felt all the tension ooze out of him as well as what little energy he had remaining. Sleep fell upon him almost instantaneously but not without feeling the gentle pressure of Blaine's arms encircle him and his head rest comfortably on his chest.

It felt as if he blinked and then he was awake again, the glaring sun streaming in through the blinds and painting the room a warm, golden hue.

Rachel had coffee brewing, its enticing aroma and the sound of it trickling into the pot the only thing persuasive enough to get Kurt out of bed and out of Blaine's embrace. Still, it was a tough decision, but he knew he needed to get moving and start his day.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through heavy lids, blinking the sleep away. “Good morning.”

“It is...and it'll be even better once we've eaten. Can you smell that?”

Blaine's eyes fell closed as he sniffed the air, breathing in deeply. “Mm. Coffee.”

“The only thing that makes me believe in the very slight possibility that there actually is a god.”

“But you don't…?”

“Not at all.” Kurt shifted, prompting Blaine to sit up and stretch. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rose reluctantly to his feet, every muscle in his back and legs aching. “Ready?” He held his hands out for Blaine.

Blaine took them, pulling himself to his feet. “As I'll ever be.”

Breakfast was bagels and scrambled eggs made from vegan egg substitute, courtesy of Rachel and their favorite corner deli, but Blaine didn't seem to have much of an appetite and merely picked at the relatively small portions he had allotted himself. Kurt wasn't going to allow anything to get in the way of a meal, so he ate until he was full, promptly rising to pour out two mugs of coffee before setting them down on the tabletop.

“I guess first thing’s first. You need a place to live. Which leads me to my next question. Are you planning on staying in a dorm like you did in New Jersey?”

Blaine blew lightly over the surface of the dark liquid, taking a sip before responding. “I wouldn't mind if I had to, so it's a definite maybe.”

“I mean, I don't really know your financial situation, but it seems like the most reasonable option for any student.”

“Why aren't you living in a dorm at NYADA then?”

Kurt paused, struck by the question. “It's a long story. At first, I was, and so was Rach. But she was having some roommate...problems.” Kurt lifted his mug to his lips, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaine simply nodded. “So you found the Bushwick loft, for her.”

“Yeah,” Kurt admitted, “though I do love the space.”

“You're a good friend, Kurt. I hope you know that.”

“I only do what I think is right. My dad was always like that, compassionate and selfless almost to a fault. The apple must not have fallen far, except I wasn't quite an apple but another fruit among the fallen. It took a while for me to accept it, but he was always there cheering me on.”

“My parents were always understanding, too. I got lucky like that. Well, my mom was. My dad didn't seem to have anything to say either way. It's obvious he and my brother, Cooper, are a lot closer, but he never slighted me for being like I am.”

“For being gay.” Kurt felt the need to say it aloud, and he took pride in it.

“For being gay,” Blaine repeated back. “Speaking of parents, I really should call them now. If you'll excuse me…”

Blaine left the table and took his phone out into the hall.

As he finished his coffee, Kurt could only hear the faint murmur of Blaine's voice, muffled by the wall between them. When Blaine stepped back inside, he looked torn.

“Are you okay?”

Blaine nodded but didn't look Kurt in the eye. “Do you wanna go for a walk? Just around the block or something.” 

“Sure, yeah,” Kurt said, hoping that maybe then Blaine would tell him what was bothering him. “Just let me get ready and dressed real quick.”

 

***

 

The heat wave they'd been experiencing seemed to have passed, at least temporarily, and there was a nice breeze playing about the air.

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets as he shuffled alongside Blaine. “So...what happened when you called home?”

Blaine shrugged. “Nothing really. I told them where I was and what happened between me and Sebastian. My dad seemed almost relieved by the news.”

“That's it?”

“Oh, and I need to visit Columbia’s campus.”

“Wait, what? Does Columbia even have a performing arts program?”

Blaine shrugged again. “I guess I'll find out. I don't feel like taking a cab though. I'd rather walk and see some stuff along the way.”

“That's a pretty far walk from Midtown, Blaine.”

“Then let's take bikes or something. I don't know.” Overall, Blaine didn’t seem too enthusiastic, but he was determined.

“That's actually not a bad idea at all,” Kurt told him. “There are bike docks and rentals all over the city.”

“That's convenient. Then, yeah.” Blaine seemed to regain a little of his usual spark. “Let's go biking through Manhattan! That feels so cool to say,” Blaine added almost to himself.

 

***

 

The breeze felt like wind whipping at their faces and hair as they rode through the streets in the designated lane, weaving around parked cars and cabs while dodging traffic.

Kurt led the way, Blaine keeping close enough behind so he didn't lose him, and they pedaled along, cruising freely once they reached a bike trail.

All the while, Kurt couldn't help but worry that Blaine hadn't told him something crucial. The bold choice of transferring to an Ivy League university concerned him and felt so drastically out of character for a boy who'd been attending a tiny college in rural South Jersey for the sole purpose of singing and competing in an a capella group. Why the sudden interest, he wondered. 

The admissions office was housed in Hamilton Hall, a gorgeous Neoclassical-style building with four columns that rose up above the main entrance behind a pedestaled statue of its namesake. Blaine stood frozen at the base of the steps, staring up at the building like there was some invisible barrier keeping him from entering.

After a moment, he turned to Kurt. “When I talked to my dad, he told me that the only way he'll continue to pay for my college after leaving Stockton is if I go to his alma mater. Figures, right? An Ivy man, Columbia…’like my father before me’.”

“That doesn’t sound like the worst thing that could have happened,” Kurt said, although dubious about Blaine’s chances of even getting in, especially as a transfer.

“Well, there’s one other thing,” Blaine said, his eyes downcast. “They want me to come home for at least a week. And they want to meet you.” 

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Kurt goes home with Blaine to Ohio and meets his parents.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17377198)


	10. No Good Deed

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand. “Okay. Let’s see the show. It's a date.” He smiled uneasily, but Blaine was so damned excited that it soon rubbed off on him.

There were only a few people in line at the box office window, and when it was their turn, Blaine pulled a credit card from his wallet and slid it under the glass to purchase two upper level orchestra seats. 

The interior of the theater was hauntingly familiar and magnificently green, though it looked much different illuminated and filled with the buzz of the large crowd of fellow theater-goers. Kurt had selectively forgotten his previous encounter with breaking and entering, though there had been no lock-picking involved, just stealth and good timing. Walking through the lobby and ascending the stairs brought it all flooding back to him. The memory of how it felt to stand on that stage with Rachel and sing their hearts out stood clear as day in his mind and was truly unforgettable. Now, with a packed house, Kurt would see the show how it was meant to be seen, with a full cast, from the perspective of the audience. Pretending had been fun, but now it was time to experience the real magic of Broadway. His day would come when it was his turn to be on that stage again. 

With time to kill before the show, Kurt navigated the crowd to make his way toward the costumes on display. Kurt was drawn to a dress that had been created for Elphaba, Blaine following closely behind. The details were exquisite, the colors -- shimmering red, blue, purple, gold -- cleverly incorporated like scales woven throughout thinly tiered black fabric. It was as if the garment was infused with a magic from the fingers and needlework of a highly skilled couturier, and Kurt admired every inch of it. 

When doors opened, they were ushered to their seats, and Kurt sat anxiously flipping through his playbill, reading the actors’ bios but not truly focusing. He glanced up every few seconds at the large mechanical dragon hanging above the stage and the map of Oz where a curtain would usually be. When the first few notes of the overture played, Kurt squirmed in his seat, his focus now entirely on the stage as the opening scene unfolded.

It was everything he had hoped it would be and more, a smile never leaving his face, his heart swelling and chills coursing the length of his body during each song. The costumes and the makeup and the special effects kept him enthralled and wanting more and more. 

Sometime during the first act, Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket with an incoming call. During intermission, he stepped out to see who had called. Kurt waited patiently for his return, growing nervous when the lights began to flicker and go down and Blaine was still MIA. Just as the music began to play again, Blaine reappeared, hurrying to his seat. 

Kurt didn't have a chance to ask Blaine what was up or who it was. Whomever it was must have delivered bad news or said something to shake Blaine up, because by ‘No Good Deed’, Blaine was in tears, which streamed silently down his face before he wiped them away. Kurt, too, had been moved by the story and the music, but those were not tears associated with the show, rather, an inner turmoil that arose from whatever that call was about.

When the curtain fell and rose again, Kurt leaped to his feet to give the cast and crew a standing ovation.

Once they had managed to push their way through the crowd and get out to the street beside the theater, Kurt finally had a moment to really take in Blaine's current state. The tears were gone, but he looked downtrodden. Kurt decided that perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea to prod, so instead he struck up a conversation about the show in hopes of taking his mind off what was ailing him.

“Thank you so much for taking me to see _Wicked_. Gosh, I always get chills when I listen to ‘As Long As You're Mine’, and to see it played out on stage…” Kurt sighed. “It's such a tragically romantic scene-”

Blaine abruptly cut him off. “My dad called. Sebastian called home about me breaking into the pool and said that I disappeared and haven't been at Stockton. Mr. Smythe told my dad, worried the hell out of him, and got my mom in a tizzy. And then he told me…” Blaine took a deep, quivering breath. “My dad told me, he said, ‘if you're going to be irresponsible, then I'm cutting you off’. If 'running away to New York' is what I think is a good idea, then I'm going to 'sleep in the bed I made'.”

Kurt had no idea what to say or do to console Blaine, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of ‘I told you so’, but he wasn't cruel enough to voice it and kick a friend who was already down.

“It was the damned credit card,” Blaine grumbled. “He found out I was in New York because of the charge on the card for the tickets, and he closed the card.”

“I find it somewhat disconcerting and kinda scary to have someone tracking and monitoring you like that, even if it is your dad.”

“That's not usually how it is, and it's all my fault anyway.”

Kurt held up a finger, his brow furrowed. “Wait a minute. I thought you said _‘if_ you were running away, _then_ he would cut you off’...”

“Yeah.” Blaine swallowed hard. “I stood up to him. Told him that I was finally making a decision and doing something for myself, because I'm an adult and should be able to decide how to live my life. So he cut me off.”

Kurt knew Blaine was lucky to even have had free access to his parents’ money and their unwavering support while in school so he didn’t need to work outside of his studies, and he found it pretty foolish of Blaine to throw that all away, but he was too concerned about Blaine’s well-being, mental and physical, to add insult to injury when he quite clearly already felt awful. 

“Do you wanna, uh, walk somewhere more private to sit down and talk?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah.” His voice cracked pitifully.

They continued along their trajectory from earlier but bypassed the remaining theaters. Kurt's mind was set on Bryant Park and the benches and partial shelter it had to offer. 

The recent dearth of rain guaranteed them a nice, dry bench beneath some trees on the edge of the walk, and Blaine collapsed onto one as soon as they'd reached the park, burying his face in his hands.

Kurt gingerly touched Blaine's arm, and he looked up.

“Can we talk now? About, well, everything?”

“That's kind of vague,” Blaine said.

“It's just that, I feel like with all the craziness that's been happening, we've been moving fast and hardly know anything about each other, and I don't want to go on without knowing you better. Now, I'm obviously not a licensed professional or anything, but I am a friend, and I think it'll help for you to talk it out, like a therapy session.” 

Blaine mustered a weak smile. “I appreciate that. Where should I begin? You already know most of my deepest, darkest secrets,” he joked.

“I guess, where any good story does, at the beginning. You're from Westerville...what is it like?”

“I dunno. I guess it’s a quaint little town with some interesting history, typical of most Midwestern towns: mostly white, not much diversity, middle class, suburbia with a small-town mentality even though it’s not really that small. There wasn’t much to do there, to be honest.”

“Lima was much of the same, except we were surprisingly diverse for Ohio,” Kurt said. “There were only a few places to hang out, The Lima Bean, the Lima Mall, and the music store downtown, Between the Sheets.”

“The Lima Bean? Between the Sheets?” Blaine laughed. “With names like those, it sounds like you grew up in a quirky little town like Stars Hollow.”

“Ha. I wish. Nah, not quite, but I guess it had its quirks.”

“If you saw where I grew up, you’d think I couldn’t have had it any better. We were always well off, financially, and I admit I was more fortunate than a lot of my peers. But money didn’t make my classmates like me any better.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you go to Dalton Academy? I thought it was one of those private schools where everyone came from similar situations.”

“That's a nice way of saying 'filled with a bunch of rich kids'. It is, and I did, but not until my sophomore year. Before that, I went to Westerville North High. My parents wanted me to be normal, go to public school, do the usual stuff teens do, but I was never normal. I guess I got too comfortable, and I was naive. I made the mistake of asking one of the only other out gay guys to a Sadie Hawkins dance. Needless to say, people didn’t like it. We got jumped while waiting outside the school for our ride.” 

“Oh my god, Blaine. That’s horrible. Were you okay…?”

“Eventually, yeah. I was in the hospital for a while. Fun fact about me: I can no longer stand applesauce.” Blaine made a sour face and stuck out his tongue. “Anyway, that’s why my parents hid me away in a private boarding school, and, of course, it’s where I met Sebastian. Being at Dalton was the first time I felt safe and where I regained the courage to be myself.”

“I’m sure having Sebastian helped. Was he always as _vivacious_ as he is now?”

Blaine chuckled. “That’s a nice way of putting it, but oh yes. He was always very forward with an unapologetic attitude, and it was from him that I learned about gay culture and what it meant to be privileged. I had no idea there was an entire community out there, and it gave me hope that I could leave the closet and be embraced without being constantly afraid.” 

“I know exactly how that feels,” Kurt said, thinking back to when he was in denial and still pretending. “I never had a safe space until I joined my high school’s show choir, but it didn’t make the bullies go away or make me impervious to the cruelty and insults from the bigots and small-minded people. I didn’t feel completely _me_ until I moved to New York. It seems like your parents were accepting, since they made sure you had a safe space.”

Blaine shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitching up at a memory Kurt couldn’t see. “I can still remember it clearly, the day I came out to my parents. My mom was so happy that she took me out for ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.”

Kurt laughed. “That’s amazing. And your dad?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “That story’s even better. He immediately sat me down to give me ‘the talk’, only he was sweating bullets, and his hands were shaking, and he had no idea what he was even saying. He told me some story about a gay college buddy he had, but none of it had anything to do with sex or being safe or even how to know when it’s right. When the conversation was over, he patted me awkwardly on the back and went to bed.”

“That’s...wow. Um, I’m grateful my dad, although also completely clueless, gave me a hug and told me he’d known for years.”

“And your mom?” Blaine asked, his eyes twinkling.

Kurt felt his heart sink, alarmed by the question. “I - I never told you?” He looked down at his hands in his lap, his shoulders slumping a bit. “My mom passed away when I was eight. I never got to tell her.” Kurt looked back up at Blaine, a melancholic smile on his lips. “Sadly, no rainbow ice cream for me. I know she would have been proud of me, though. I know because when she caught me playing dress up in her clothes, she smiled and went digging for a pair of heels to coordinate my outfit. I don’t know if he’ll admit it, but I think it was my dad’s idea to finish the look with lipstick. He giggled hysterically beside my mom as three-year-old me made a futile attempt to apply it.”

“I’m happy you have so many good memories of her.”

“Me too. But sometimes remembering those times makes the loss feel like a fresh wound.”

“I understand. I’ve only ever lost a grandparent, but I was too young to know him. I can imagine it’s never easy.”

“It gets easier, but it never goes away. I don’t want it to go away, because that means I’ve forgotten. I might not remember her that well, but I remember her smile and how she smelled, and I remember how her love felt. And that’s what really matters.”

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Thank you for sharing that with me. So, your dad, he’s a pretty amazing guy.”

“He is.” Kurt began to wonder what his father was up to right now, hoping he was home, safe, well-fed, and enjoying a beer in front of the television. Kurt never liked the taste of beer, and alcohol never sat right in his stomach, but perhaps one day he would join his dad, try on his shoes for a night to show solidarity. 

“My dad got a little weird after I came out though. It wasn’t bad, it was just, uncomfortable. I think he didn’t know how to connect with me anymore, like he thought I had suddenly changed into some alien creature. He couldn’t relate to me being gay, so he made a desperate attempt to spend time with me. We spent an entire summer building a car. It wasn’t exactly my idea of fun, but I did it for him, and I learned a lot. I don’t think his intentions were bad, but sometimes it felt like he was trying to make me more masculine, to make sure I was still ‘one of the guys’. I resented him for that.” 

“My dad taught me how to work on cars at his tire shop. He’s a mechanic, so it’s what he knows best. I’ve always been grateful to him for preparing me for real-world problems. I'm really sorry that your experience had to come at a cost.” 

Kurt and Blaine talked for hours, losing track of time. Kurt had known that there was something special about Blaine from the moment they’d met, but now he felt so much closer to him, like he understood where he was coming from. When Blaine spoke, Kurt listened, but with the thought of his dad lingering constantly at the back of his mind. Talking about family and reminiscing about home made Kurt long to see his dad, and he knew he was due for a visit. Suddenly, Kurt had the tremendous urge to rush back to Lima to spend a few of his remaining days of summer break with his dad. 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt invites Blaine to go home with him to Ohio.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17540791)


	11. Walking On Air

In only a short hour, their plane touched down in Cleveland, over two hours away from Blaine’s hometown of Westerville. The Andersons were currently residing in their vacation home in the city beside Lake Erie, a charming but modern spacious waterfront condo located in the downtown area known as The Flats. The details of their visit weren't made apparent until after Kurt had agreed to accompany Blaine back to Ohio.

Not many things could bring Kurt back to Ohio that didn't involve his father, but Kurt found that Blaine could be mighty convincing. Mostly, Kurt’s curiosity got the best of him, and after all that had happened, he wondered what type of people the Andersons actually were. Ivy League alumni, accepting of Blaine’s lifestyle, multiple-home owners, and, as Kurt learned on the ride there, parents to two boys whose aspirations involved the stage and screen. Last but not least, there was the question of what Blaine could have possibly told them that would make them want to meet him.

Blaine’s parents weren’t hard to spot once they’d reached the lobby of the airport. Kurt was however a little thrown off by Mr. Anderson’s height, finding that Blaine took after his mom in that sense, but there was no denying the couple standing there, dressed head to toe in Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger, gave birth to the bow tie, capris, and boat shoe-wearing boy he’d fallen for.

“Mom, Dad,” Blaine called out, immediately going in for hugs as he greeted them. Kurt stood by feeling awkward until Blaine introduced him. “This is Kurt,” Blaine said, “my boyfriend.”

Kurt felt his cheeks burn a little as he extended his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah, so you’re the Kurt Hummel we’ve heard about,” Blaine’s dad said, eyeing him critically as they shook hands. “Allen Anderson.”

“Pamela, but you can call me Pam,” Blaine’s mom said as she grabbed Kurt’s hand and shook it vigorously, and then without warning, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kurt gasped for air as she released him, completely taken aback by the instant affection. He hoped his shock wasn’t showing on his face, knowing it could be misinterpreted as fear and discomfort. The almost too close for comfort encounter gave Kurt a closer look at Blaine’s mom, and that’s when he noticed something very peculiar about her makeup. She was wearing wing-tipped eyeliner over metallic gold shadow. She wasn’t an older woman, perhaps in her forties, and was undeniably beautiful, but Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a woman over thirty not on a red carpet sporting such a look.

“You didn’t tell me Kurt was this handsome,” she said to Blaine, nudging him in the arm.

“Mom,” Blaine warned. “Kurt was generous to come here with me, and I happen to like him a lot, so could you please not scare him away?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. Pam looked Kurt up and down again, giggling.

“C’mon, Pamela, leave the boy alone. We should get going. The car’s idling just out front,” he addressed them, beckoning his wife, son, and Kurt in the direction of the doors.

The ride there was peaceful, allowing Kurt and Blaine to carry on a hushed conversation in the backseat, but when they reached the condo, Blaine took their bags to the room they’d be sharing, leaving Kurt alone with the Andersons, who wasted no time before starting in on him.

“How long have you lived in New York?” Allen asked.

“Two semesters, well, since I started college at NYADA.”

“Oh! Are you aiming for Broadway?” Pam’s bright smile was blinding, and the crazy look in her eyes reminded him a bit of Rachel.

“Maybe, someday,” Kurt said, swallowing nervously. “I still have a lot to learn and work on.”

“Ah, you’re modest.” Allen pressed on. “Where are you from, then?”

“Lima, right here in Ohio.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been there,” Pam said. “Is that out west?”

“Closer to Indiana, yeah,” Kurt answered, keeping up with the rapid fire questions. They were grilling him, trying to get him to crack, but he was determined to show them he could take whatever they threw at him.

“What do your parents do?”

“My dad’s a mechanic. He owns and operates Hummel Tires and Lube.”

“A small business owner. That’s noble,” Pam chimed in.

“How did you meet Blaine?”

“We both happened to be at Six Flags Great Adventure on the same day.”

Pam lit up even more. “How cute! I love theme parks!”

“And Blaine’s living with you in your apartment?”

“Only for a few days,” Kurt said.

“And what are your intentions with our son?”

Kurt was blindsided. He was at a loss for words as he stared Mr. Anderson in the eye, noticing a glint of amusement right before a smile broke across his face and he began to laugh.

“I’m just pulling your leg, Kurt. You should have seen your face though. Priceless.”

Kurt laughed in turn, relieved that he didn’t have to answer such an absurd and old-fashioned question, especially since, upon being asked, his mind strayed immediately to the image of Blaine’s naked ass just before he’d jumped into the pool. He’d certainly dodged a bullet with that one.

“I’m going to be frank with you, Kurt,” Blaine’s dad said, adjusting his glasses. “When Blaine told me he left Sebastian behind, I damn near threw a party and invited the entire neighborhood. That kid was a bad influence on Blaine, but there was no persuading him to break it off with his best friend. The problem was that he didn’t seem to have anyone else. Those two were joined at the hip.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt said out of reflex.

“What Allen meant to say is that we’re both glad you’re here, Kurt,” Pam said, shooting her husband a look that suggested he was in trouble. “And I’m sure Blaine is happy to have the company --” She looked over Kurt’s shoulder, “aren’t you, honey?”

Blaine had appeared in the doorway, a bemused grin on his face. He’d only heard the last part of the conversation, and he nodded, making his way to Kurt’s side again. “Yeah. I’m really happy Kurt’s here.”

“Did you two have plans to go out tonight? After all, it is still your summer vacation, and I would hate to take your precious time away from you,” Allen said.

“Nope, no plans at all," Blaine told him. 

“Have you ever been to Cleveland before, Kurt?” Blaine’s mom asked.

Kurt shook his head. “This is my first time.”

“Then you should stop by The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame!”

“I don’t think that’s really Kurt’s kind of thing,” Blaine answered for him.

Allen pouted. “Oh, that's a shame.”

“There's always the new boardwalk and waterfront for those who are more romantically inclined,” Pam said, touching Kurt's arm.

He could have sworn she winked, but it was probably just a trick of the light on her heavily-decorated eyelids.

Blaine cleared his throat. “That sounds like a great idea. Here, Kurt, I’ll show you where our room is, just in case you wanted to change and freshen up.”

It felt like an excuse to get away from his parents, and Blaine practically corralled Kurt into the room, closing the door behind him. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry about that. They don’t know when to stop sometimes, and my mom has no filter.”

“They weren’t so bad. A little eccentric, maybe, but your parents are friendly and accommodating and not at all how I’d expected them to be. The way you talked about your dad, I thought he was going to be a homophobic jerk, no offense, and it didn’t match up at all with the impression I got of him. He also doesn't strike me as someone who’s indifferent.” Kurt knew that the Andersons could act differently behind closed doors than they did with guests, but he couldn’t imagine them mistreating Blaine at all.

“There are things that happened in the past that you have no idea about, Kurt. I can give my dad credit, he's gotten better, but it's not as picture perfect as it may seem.”

“I didn't mean to assume. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I'm sure they'll love you, and that's all that really matters.”

Kurt flopped down onto the bed, kicking his feet up and leaning back on his elbows to look up at Blaine. “You know, it would be pretty cool to go to The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame just to say I've been there. It’s kinda like how every music fan who visits Tennessee has to visit The Grand Ole Opry, even if they’re not a fan of country. When in Rome, right?” 

Blaine grinned dopily at Kurt and then giggled, reaching out to cup Kurt’s face and give him a playful peck on the lips. Kurt swooned, nearly falling back across the bed.

“Whatever you want, it's yours.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. “Whatever I want…?”

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed along his knuckles. “I would give you the moon if you wanted it.” 

“Alright, George Bailey, you can turn that charm down a few watts.”

“Are you sure that's what you want?”

Kurt put his finger to his pursed lips, pretending to think about it. “Well, since you asked, I wouldn't mind a repeat of that night in the pool -- roles reversed.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whined. “My parents are in the other room.”

“I didn't mean right this second, silly. But as soon as I get you alone, I was thinking of returning the favor.”

“What's gotten into you all the sudden?”

“I guess I'm just feeling…” Kurt pressed a palm to Blaine’s chest, “ _adventurous_. Cleveland is new territory that we can explore together, and there's _other_ territory I want to explore with you.”

“That's it, we need to get out of here fast, before I do something entirely stupid and tear all your clothes off right here, right now.”

Kurt laughed, covering his mouth to muffle it. “ _Blaine_.”

Blaine flung the door open wide. “I can’t even look at you right now. Let’s go, before I can’t face my parents.”

 

***

 

The boardwalk stretched along the Cuyahoga River and wrapped around its winding East Bank, leading Kurt and Blaine right into the heart of the newly renovated downtown area and toward a variety of restaurants and entertainment venues. Couples strolled by, heading in both directions, touching, laughing, and even sharing kisses, but Kurt kept a safe distance between him and Blaine, careful to keep his hands by his sides and not let them wander, not even to lightly graze Blaine’s with his fingertips.

Every guard he’d let down upon moving to New York he automatically reestablished once inside Ohio borders, and as much as he wished he could take Blaine’s hand in public, he was unfamiliar with the area and its population. It was too risky to show affection to his boyfriend in most states, even in a post marriage equality America.

Still, he allowed himself to relax enough to take in his surroundings and really enjoy the moment. It _was_ romantic, being by the water. The atmosphere here was much different than back east, much more laid back, and the boardwalk here was nothing like Wildwood’s.

As they walked by the storefronts, a sign caught Blaine's eye, and he veered off toward a building that looked like a cafe or club of sorts. A steady stream of people entered and exited while Blaine read the sign and the posted menu.

“We should check this place out. It's a restaurant, and they have live performances and music. But that's not the coolest thing about it. It's called On Air Studio because they record and broadcast what happens on their stage!”

The concept was intriguing, and Kurt was willing to give it a try.

They were seated and looking over the menus when someone turned on the microphone to make an announcement.

“Oh!” A brilliant smile broke across Blaine's face. “It's karaoke night!”

Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine was out of his seat and halfway to the signup sheet. As luck would have it, there were only a few people in line ahead of him, and Blaine scribbled his name down and nearly pranced back to his seat. Kurt had never seen him like this before, like a strange and powerful energy was coursing through him just from anticipating a performance. That's when he knew that Blaine felt what he felt, that every fiber of his being was devoted to music and storytelling through song, that being on a stage awoke in him the pure essence of his being, and that without it, life would be meaningless.

Others got up on stage and sang fast songs and slow songs, from classic rock to country, but Kurt had only one desire and paid very little attention until it was finally Blaine's turn.

For a guy of small stature, Blaine managed to fill the stage with his smile and charisma, and Kurt could almost hear all the women in the room sighing and swooning over his handsome boyfriend as soon as he began to speak into the microphone.

“Good evening, Cleveland!” There was applause and a few whistles. “Before I serenade you all, I was hoping someone very special would join me.”

Kurt's heart stopped when Blaine looked directly at him.

“Future Broadway star and the man of my dreams, Kurt Hummel, will you duet with me?”

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt jumps onstage with Blaine for a duet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17564977)


	12. Benny

“I don't know what to say, Blaine. If our relationship continues to progress and we become more serious, I would love to move in with you, eventually, but don't you think it's just a tad too soon?”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me, Kurt. I know it complicates things a bit since we're involved, but we'd just be two guys living together.”

“I wish it was that simple. Let's just give it some time, okay? When I'm ready, I would love to be your roommate.”

Blaine's disappointment showed on his face, but Kurt’s mind was set. He knew that moving in with Blaine too soon could ruin their budding relationship, and he thought it would be better for Blaine to meet other people in the city rather than rely on Kurt always being around.

The next day, Blaine went to Greenwich Village to look at the apartment and was informed it would be ready for him in a week.

Everything seemed to be falling into place for Blaine: he had a place to live, schools were emailing him to schedule auditions, and now all he needed was a roommate. With only a few weeks left before the start of the fall semester, Kurt was hopeful someone would respond to Blaine's ad or to one of his posts on the student forums very soon.

Most of Blaine's belongings were shipped from Stockton and from home, and Kurt and Rachel helped Blaine move into the apartment, housed in a red brick building, a space that Kurt couldn't help but be envious of. There were separate rooms with doors, wide windows that overlooked the street, an abundance of closet space, including a walk-in attached to one of the two bedrooms, and an open design kitchen area with ample counter space and an island with a sink.

The only thing that was glaringly absent was the roommate he'd promised his dad he would find.

“Thank you so much for helping me move, guys. I couldn't be more fortunate to have met you. This is all a dream come true, finally living in New York City.” Blaine breathed in deeply as he turned around to look at his empty walls. “Now all this place needs is some character, something that's very me.”

“Any luck with finding someone to live with?” Kurt asked, crossing his fingers that Blaine just hadn't gotten to the sharing of that good news yet.

“Oh, no. I haven't found anyone, but I'm hopeful someone will respond by the start of classes.”

Kurt would have worried if that good news hadn't come a few days later. His name was Benjamin, and Blaine wouldn't shut up about him, already calling him by the nickname, ‘Benny’, the tone of his voice rising in excitement every time he mentioned him. It shouldn't have bothered Kurt, but it began to get beneath his skin. He just couldn't find it in him to be happy for Blaine.

As the days passed, that good news soon turned sour.

Every time Blaine called or they met up somewhere for lunch or coffee or even when he stopped by the loft, without fail, he had another story to tell about his _beloved_ Benny. Kurt rolled his eyes so hard every time the name left Blaine's mouth, yet, he listened to every account: they'd been to the park, they tried a Sabrett hot dog stand (“they're kosher and delicious!” he’d told him), they'd taken several walks together to explore the neighborhood...Kurt was a hair away from snapping when Blaine told him about their trip to the Coney Island Boardwalk.

“I couldn't stop laughing,” Blaine laughed through the story. “Benny is so popular with the girls. They kept coming up to us, and I felt like his wingman.”

Blaine had failed to mention Benjamin’s sexual orientation, perhaps conveniently, but the chances were that he wasn't exactly straight. After all, he was comfortable living with an openly gay man in the gayborhood, he was completely comfortable being seen in public with Blaine doing typically couply things, and there was never even a brief mention of a girlfriend. Eventually it all got to be too much, and Kurt couldn't fight back the jealousy boiling inside him.

The next time they met up for coffee, Kurt had a mission. He'd been bottling up all the bitterness, anger, and frustration he was feeling, trying to push back the thoughts of what if...what if Blaine was cheating on him? What if Blaine had moved on to someone new? What if he wasn't attracted to Kurt anymore? It turned his stomach and made his chest ache if he entertained it. So out it would come, and it was all going down in a Midtown Starbucks.

With their usual orders in hand, seated at a table by the window, Kurt wasted no time getting to the point.

“So…” Kurt began, “why haven't I met this Benny yet? He's only been living with you for two weeks now, and I haven't been over your place since I moved you in.”

There was an obvious edge in Kurt's voice, accompanied by an accusatory look he had no intention of concealing.

Blaine didn't seem to catch on to the meaning behind Kurt's suggestion, appearing oblivious, though somewhat hesitant.

“There's nothing really to do at my place. I'm barely home anyway. I like when we go out and spend time like this,” he said, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt slid his hand from under Blaine's and set it in his lap. “Since you're obviously not getting it, I want to go to your apartment.”

Blaine's eyes went wide, and for a moment Kurt had this sudden tremendous and irrational fear that he was about to break up with him. But then Blaine nodded, swallowing hard.

“Okay. As soon as I -”

“I think right _now_ would be best. And you're going to introduce me to Benjamin,” he insisted.

 

***

 

Kurt stood behind Blaine in the hall with his arms crossed, impatiently tapping his foot as Blaine unlocked the deadbolt and then inserted his key into the knob. He caught himself chewing on his lip from nerves and made a conscious effort to still his body and just breathe. At first, Blaine cracked the door, peeking his head in, and then pushed it all the way open to admit Kurt.

A thump sounded from the other room, and then there were clacking noises on the hardwood. Kurt glanced around, not seeing anyone at first, and then a large, black dog bounded toward Blaine, nearly knocking him over with kisses.

Kurt froze, looking to Blaine with raised eyebrows. “Explain…?”

Blaine looked guilty. “That’s Benny.”

“What? I thought you said he was your roommate.”

“He is.” Blaine crouched down to scratch behind his ears, looking up at Kurt. “I was getting lonely. It’s scary to live in Manhattan alone. The roommate search wasn’t proving successful, because it turns out not many students our age can actually afford even a fraction of the rent for a space like this. So I gave up. I had to give my dad an update, and I didn’t want to tell him I failed or lie to him, so I walked down the street to the Animal Lighthouse Rescue and brought home this little guy.”

Kurt looked down at the full-grown pit bull black labrador mix and then back up at Blaine with all due skepticism.

“Okay, _big_ guy,” Blaine corrected. “But he’s super sweet, I promise.”

“How are you even allowed to have that thing is this apartment?!”

Blaine covered Benny’s ears as if he could understand what they were saying. “He’s not a _thing_ , Kurt, he’s my friend and my roommate. You’re gonna have to get used to him, because he’s staying for good.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Do I now? I told you I would move in when I was ready, but that was before you had a dog, Blaine! Suppose I do move in, and Benny gets a hold of my Doc Martens or Louboutins and tears them to pieces?”

“I would buy you new ones,” Blaine said without missing a beat.

“You can’t just replace them, they’re last season’s!”

Blaine was stunned by Kurt’s outburst, and Benny hid behind Blaine’s legs, his tail tucked between his legs. He rose to his full height again and looked like he was thinking really hard about something as he considered Kurt.

”It’s obvious where your priorities lie. I get it. You like having nice things. I like having nice things too. But if your decision about whether or not you’re going to move in depends on caring more about your fancy clothes and your expensive shoes instead of wanting to be with me and an animal that needed love and a home, then maybe I don’t want you to.”

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt apologizes and promises to give the dog a chance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17528026)


	13. Oh Brother

The look on Blaine’s face and the resolve in his voice sent chills down Kurt’s spine, and he immediately felt awful, regretting what had burst from his mouth without proper thought.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said letting it spill out with all earnestness and desperation. “I didn’t mean to say any of that.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, but he still looked hurt.

“I was acting crazy because I was jealous -- of the dog --, because I thought Benny was a guy.”

“I know." Blaine sighed. "It’s my fault, Kurt. I could have prevented all of this if I hadn’t purposely kept you in the dark about getting a dog for a roommate. That’s kind of a very important detail, so I understand why you got upset. He’s called a pitador, by the way. Half pit bull and half labrador retriever -- and one-hundred percent adorable. And I get away with having the dog because the landlord is extremely lenient because I’m an Anderson.”

“I wasn’t aware I was dating someone I could name drop,” Kurt teased, “a real VIP.”

“My dad, maybe, but not me.”

“But,” Kurt looked down at the dog, hesitating, “aren’t pit bulls dangerous?”

“Oh! No, not at all. I know they’re known for being aggressive, but if they’re trained properly, pit bulls are the sweetest, most gentle and loving dogs. It’s a shame they have such a bad reputation. Believe it or not, they’re one of the best breeds to have around children. I’m actually more concerned about his labrador side,” Blaine said.

“Why’s that?”

“Labs are very high energy and can get yappy. They’re not the best suited for apartment living, but I think the pit bull in him perfectly balances him out. Plus, we go on walks all the time, so he’s pretty content and laid back - aren’t you, buddy?”

Despite his lingering fear, Kurt crouched down to get on Benny’s level and looked him in the eyes as he offered his hand to sniff. A long, pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Kurt’s hand, tickling and making him giggle.

He stood up, smoothing out his pants. “He does seem very sweet. I didn’t really mean for it to sound like I care more about things than I do you -- and Benny. I’ll give him a chance, that is, if you still want me here.”

“Of course I do, Kurt. And your concerns are valid, because Benny does have a need to chew, which is why I bought him an abundance of durable toys that keep him busy and away from things he shouldn’t touch. Your shoes are safe.”

“I’ll have to trust you.” Leaning in, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s.

Benny let out a pitiful whine.

Mouths still connected, they laughed before separating.

“You know, Rachel has Santana, at least for the time being, and I suspect that all those auditions she’s supposedly been going to are actually at one particular guy’s home, but she’s afraid to admit it in front of me since they have a complicated past. She’s moving on, and I’m afraid I’ve already lost her. Maybe it's time I did too. What I hadn’t realized was how much I wanted to move in, but I was scared.”

Kurt kissed him again and again.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Kurt spoke softly against Blaine’s lips. “I’ll share you with Benny, but I’m not sharing a bed with you _and_ him. Ergo, I get you all to myself.”

“I think that’s reasonable.” Blaine pulled away, keeping Kurt at arm’s length. “So does this mean you’re moving in?”

“It was never a question of if, Blaine, just a matter of when. And I think that when is now.”

Blaine threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe it. I love you so much, Kurt.”

Kurt froze, his eyes growing wide. “What did you say…?”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his chest. “Do you feel that?”

Kurt swallowed and nodded, feeling the rapid thump of Blaine’s heart beneath his palm.

“I love you, Kurt Hummel,” he said again, slowly and clearly, looking directly into Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt’s breath hitched.

“I love you too.”

“Aw, how cute.” A voice sounded behind Kurt, startling both boys. “Look at you two lovebirds.”

Blaine looked as if he’d just soiled himself. “Cooper? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?”

“Dad told me you were renting this space from ol’ Charlie, and I wanted to stop by and see it for myself. Besides, I missed you, Squirt.”

“Cooper…?” Kurt blinked, unable to believe his eyes. “Oh my god, you’re - Blaine, your brother! He’s -”

Blaine let out a tired sigh. “Yep. You’re not dreaming.”

Cooper held his hand out, putting on a grin fit for a movie star. “Cooper Anderson, although I’m sure you know me as ‘King Ken’.”

Kurt stood there gaping, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, but no sound came out.

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt grabs Blaine and drags him into the bedroom before blurting out what’s on his mind.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027792/chapters/17785015)


	14. Capsized

“Blaine?”

He shifted on the bench. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Talking with me. It took guts to share what you did, and I feel a lot closer to you now. And I was thinking...I can tell you don’t have the best relationship with your dad, but my dad is one of the most important people in my life, and I know he would want to meet you. I know it’s kind of a big thing to ask, but will you go back to Ohio with me to visit him?”

Blaine’s gloomy expression shifted instantly, now possessing a glint of hope. He nodded. “That would mean everything to me, Kurt -- you mean everything to me.” He combed his fingers through his hair, his eyes downcast. “God, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. I screwed up, like, really bad, and you forgave me.” He breathed deeply, turning his gaze to Kurt again. “So, I’m meeting the parent then?”

Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Of course. Besides,” he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I’ll get to have a boy in my room.”

Blaine laughed. “Is that really what this is all about?”

“Well, you _are_ super cute, and my dad would have never allowed it while I was in high school. I guess it's good that I never had to have that fight with him, considering my utter lack of boyfriends growing up.”

“Then I feel honored to be your first,” Blaine said, quickly catching himself, “the first boyfriend you bring home, not - you know.”

Kurt chuckled. “Well, who knows? You could be that, too.”

“And I’d take not one second of it for granted. You know that, right?”

“I think I do.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s temple. “Let’s go home. We have a long few days ahead of us.”

 

***

 

Burt had been expecting them, and when Kurt unlocked the front door, his dad was right there waiting with open arms. But he didn’t only embrace his son, within seconds of seeing Blaine and realizing who he was, Burt scooped him up into the hug, the three of them laughing at the awkward but oddly comfortable formation.

When he let go, he really took a moment to study Blaine, a peculiar look in his eye, yet not critical or unkind in any way. “Welcome to our home, Blaine.”

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Hummel.”

“No problem. Just a heads up, you two. There’s no issue with you being here, but I already had plans to go fishing down at Schoonover first thing in the morning.” Burt looked between the boys, seeming a bit nervous, and then addressed Kurt directly. “I know it’s not really your thing. You can stay here -- or go out, whatever it is you guys do -- but you’re also welcome to come along.”

Blaine’s face lit up at the invitation. “We’d love to join you!”

Burt laughed, seeing the look of surprise and intrigue on his son’s face. “You might wanna head to bed early then. I like to get out on the lake before sunup.”

Kurt had been fishing only once in his life. When he was eleven, his dad took him out to the docks and taught him how to bait a hook and cast his line, explaining the importance of patience and how the sport is meant to be relaxing. Young Kurt found it excruciatingly boring and had the tendency to reel in his line every few minutes without even giving a fish a chance to bite. When one actually did, he freaked a bit, and Burt took over his rod to discover he’d caught a baby largemouth bass, roughly the size of his hand. As he stood there staring at the poor thing gasping for breath with a hook piercing through the side of its face, he broke into tears, begging Burt to save it and throw it back. He’d left his dad to it ever since, always finding some excuse and something to keep him occupied when fishing trips came up.

Since it was late in the evening when they’d arrived, Kurt showed Blaine around the house, their final destination his childhood room.

“You had the entire basement to yourself?” Blaine looked around in amazement as he set his bags down.

“Yeah. Since it was just me and my dad living here, we sorta split the house. The privacy was nice, and it gave me a lot of space to work on my sewing projects and choreography.”

“Sounds like you had the perfect setup.”

Kurt plopped onto his bed. “Yeah. I kinda miss this place.”

Blaine climbed onto the bed beside him, propping himself up on his elbow. “You have a boy in your bed.”

Kurt turned onto his side, grinning impishly. “Don’t tell my dad,” he whispered, holding a finger to his lips.

“I’m no narc.” Blaine ran his fingers up Kurt’s arm, raising goosebumps on his skin. “Especially when I’m the lucky boy. Sixteen-year-old me would be all over you right now.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

“C’mon, Kurt...your dad’s upstairs, and I don’t want to give him a reason to think I’m a creep. I just met him, and I want to leave a good impression.”

“I think you already have. He doesn’t just hug anyone, and I’m pretty sure you made his day by volunteering both of us for his fishing trip.”

“In that case, I’m sure a little making out won’t hurt.”

“No, making out won’t hurt at all,” Kurt said, his final few words muffled by Blaine’s mouth as it met his.

The flight, although relatively short, had apparently affected them more than expected, and both Blaine and Kurt were passed out within minutes, their lips swollen and shirts off and on the floor.

When they woke, Burt had already been up, brewing coffee, packing lunch, and putting his supplies, rods, and tackle box into his truck. It took the extra push from Blaine, who was entirely too excited about the outing, to get Kurt out of bed and moving, but soon they were dressed as appropriately as possible and buckled into their seats with Burt behind the wheel. 

“So, Blaine,” Burt began after a long bout of silence. It was still early, and no one was awake enough to carry on conversation during the ride. “You ever been fishing before?”

“No, sir, never.”

“I’m surprised you were able to convince Kurt. He hasn’t been fishing since he was a kid. Well, I hope it’s worth your while. If you want, you can rent a canoe and take it out onto the lake.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Blaine said, looking to Kurt, who smiled close-mouthed at him before taking a few more sips of coffee from his travel mug. “If that’s okay with you,” he added.

“Sure,” Kurt said, still in a daze, the caffeine working its way through his bloodstream. “Whatever you want, Blaine.”

It wasn’t until they were out on the lake, paddles in hand, that a now fully conscious Kurt was beginning to regret being so agreeable. At first, they couldn’t quite get the hang of it, how to move and steer in the direction they wanted, but a few minutes of trial and error led to slightly more success. Soon, they were out drifting toward the center of the lake, with nothing to keep them occupied but each other.

“There’s a nice view out here,” Blaine said, peering around, his paddle laying across his lap.

Kurt stared down into the rippling water, dark and so full of plant life that he couldn’t see through to the bottom. “Are you sure this was a good idea?” He could only make out his reflection among the lily pads. “How are we supposed to tell how deep this lake is?”

“Relax, Kurt. First of all, we both know how to swim, and he have life jackets. We’ll be fine.”

Kurt continued to stare down into the lake, his mouth turned down in a frown. “I never told you how terrified I am of dark water. There could be all sorts of horrible things in there like leeches and parasites and snapper turtles.”

“You don’t like to fish either, do you…” Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. “I think it’s so awful, fishing and hunting. They’re living creatures, and people just kill them for fun. How is it fun to hurt and kill animals? I would be a vegetarian or even vegan like Rachel if I didn’t love pepperoni pizza and cheeseburgers so much.”

“I’m sorry I jumped the gun and spoke for the both of us. I just thought it sounded like a great chance to spend time with your dad and get to know him. My dad never took me fishing or anything like that, so I admit I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay. I think my dad knew I wasn’t interested all along, and that’s why he suggested we take the canoe out instead. I guess this is kinda nice.”

Something suddenly broke the surface of the water from below, causing a large splash right by Blaine, who shouted and jumped, sending his paddle flying through the air and the canoe rocking.

“What the hell was that?!” Kurt tightly gripped the sides of the narrow boat, holding on for dear life, his knuckles turning white as it took on some water, still swaying unsteadily.

Blaine shifted around trying to balance it out, but his efforts only made it worse, further upsetting the canoe until it capsized, dumping them both into the lake.

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasped once his head was above water. He wiped at his eyes and face, spitting and grimacing. “There’s something slimy on my arm. Ew, ew, ew, I really hope whatever is touching my leg right now is just a plant.”

Blaine looked devastated. “I’m so sorry, Kurt! I don’t know what happened. Whatever that was scared the shit out of me, and I panicked.” He bobbed in the water a few feet away, soaked, his hair matted down with a bit of some aquatic weed tangled in it. “This is not how I thought this day would go at all.”

“We had our fun, and I’m done. I need a shower,” Kurt whined. 

Blaine turned the canoe back over so it was upright, and he retrieved the paddles, tossing them inside. “Let’s get to the shore then and find your dad. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

They began to move toward land, their shoes squelching in the muddy lake bottom, making their progress slow and difficult.

“But we came with him. How are we supposed to get home? It’s bad enough we don’t have dry clothes to change into before getting into his truck, but I would hate to cut his trip short because of our mishap.”

“We didn’t drive very far. We can walk back.”

“Alright. At this point, I don’t care what we do. I’m already at maximum humiliation, so I’m sure there’s nothing that could make this situation worse.”

“Well, it could be raini-”

“Don’t even think about it, Blaine,” Kurt snapped.

“Sorry.”

 

***

 

By the time they were back at the house, their clothes had mostly dried but were still uncomfortably damp. Kurt was afraid he was going to get some kind of rash from the lake water rubbing against his skin, and he’d never looked forward to a shower more in his life.

He was already tearing off his soggy shirt as he dashed down the stairs on his way to the small basement bathroom that miraculously used to house all his skin and hair products. Blaine followed him down but paused just outside the bathroom, leaning against the doorjamb.

As Kurt pulled back the curtain and liner, he turned to see Blaine wearing an expression of uncertainty.

“You don’t mind that I shower first, do you?” Kurt asked. 

“No, not at all. It’s just that,” Blaine hesitated, standing upright again and taking a step inside the room. “We’ve already seen each other naked, right? Why not share the shower?” 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt showers with Blaine.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17703673)


	15. Can't Stop The Feeling

Kurt placed his hand on his chest as if to say, ‘who, me?’, and then, unable to deny a willing audience a performance, he did what Kurt Hummel does best and jumped up onto the stage.

Taking his place beside Blaine as the room went wild, Kurt couldn't fight the enormous grin that took over his face. The emcee handed him a cordless microphone, and when he looked to Blaine to ask what song they'd be singing, Blaine simply mouthed, “just wait for it.”

When the beat started, it was as if Kurt's heart instantly synced to the rhythm, and he began to tap his foot and swing his hips. It was impossible not to dance to this one.

Blaine took the first verse, and Kurt graciously followed his lead, picking up on the falsetto lines and improvising his own harmonies and backup vocals.

 

_“I got that sunshine in my pocket_

_Got that good soul in my feet_

_I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_

_I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

_Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop”_

 

As Blaine sang, he began to move in this winding, incredibly irresistible, sexy way, and Kurt was momentarily hypnotized by his hips, ass, and the smooth movement of his feet. He danced as if it was a part of him, not something trained or ingrained from years of studio lessons and practice. Blaine sang and danced from the heart and soul.

 

_“And under the lights when everything goes_

_Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

_When we move, well, you already know_

_So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

_Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

_Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

_All those things I shouldn't do_

_But you dance, dance, dance_

_And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing”_

 

Although upbeat and lively, the performance was overwhelmingly sensual, and Kurt was so drawn in and drawn to Blaine until they were right up next to each other, seconds away from grinding on each other, had Kurt not practiced severe self control.

 

_“I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on”_

 

By the end of the song, they had the entire place on their feet, dancing and clapping along, and the atmosphere was electric.

Kurt felt like his chest was about to explode, standing there taking in the generous applause, hoots, hollers, and whistles from the crowd, his lungs working overtime to catch his breath and come back down from the high he could only get from performing. He took a bow before running off the stage hand in hand with Blaine to reclaim their table.

“That was amazing! I suspected you'd kill it, but what I just witnessed completely blew my mind,” Blaine said, still short of breath.

“At first I was terrified that if we got up there and sang together, people wouldn’t like it, not because we weren’t good, but because I’ve been booed off enough Midwestern stages by hateful people just for being gay and effeminate. Two guys singing together -- especially after that bold declaration you made -- felt like we were putting a target on ourselves.”

“But they loved it, Kurt. They loved us. I know we’re not in the most liberal of states and we grew up constantly victimized by bullies, but times are changing, and we’re in a major city. It’s smart to be on your guard, because there are always going to be assholes in the world, but you shouldn’t allow fear to keep you from living your life.” Blaine licked his lips. “I’m really happy you had the courage to sing with me.”

“I hate to be the person who sings and leaves, but can we get out of here?”

“Yeah, of course. I could use some fresh air, too.”

Not without being stopped a few times by patrons and one employee of the restaurant, Kurt and Blaine made it back out onto the street. The sun had almost completely set, and lights twinkled along the boardwalk. Lost in his head as they walked, his face lifted toward the sky, Kurt began to hum to himself, the lyrics so clear inside his head…

 

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now..._

 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

 

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

 

He laughed to himself, shaking his head, wondering what even was a ‘wonderwall’. But there was Blaine, and here they were, walking along the edge of the river that feeds into Lake Erie in the semi-darkness, this silent tension between them, and Kurt knew that whatever it was, Blaine was it: something beautiful and indescribable, something you could feel but not quite touch…

And then Kurt realized that ‘it’ was happiness. That that feeling was love. And the lights sometimes were blinding, but he knew he'd be okay if they were walking that road together.

Kurt stopped in his tracks. “Blaine?”

Blaine turned, spinning back around. “What’s up? Something on your mind?”

“Can we stop for a moment? It’s so beautiful out, and the night’s still young. I’m not ready to turn in yet.”

There were no benches beside the walk, but Kurt stopped at the rail, wrapping his fingers around the cool metal bar and leaning forward toward the water.

“So, Columbia, huh?”

Blaine stepped up to the rail beside him. “Seems that way.”

“I looked it up, by the way. They do have a Drama and Theatre Arts program, and it actually sounds amazing. I never would have thought of a school like that for that major.”

“It’s funny you should mention it. I’m a two-time legacy, so all it really took was a few well-placed calls and a significant donation to get me in. I’m already accepted, Kurt. Can you believe it? Sometimes I feel like things just fall into my lap and I don’t deserve them.”

Kurt was taken aback, and his heart hurt as he turned to look at Blaine. “You _do_ deserve it, Blaine. Don’t ever think for one second that just because some things might come more easily to you than others that that means you didn’t work hard every step of the way to earn it. I’ve seen you ooze with passion and practically bleed your heart out on that stage, and regardless of how you get there, I know that that’s where you belong. No one gets to choose where they come from, but we do get to choose how we use our privilege or the hardships we face and survive to give back to the world.”

Blaine stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, looking at Kurt as if it was the first time he was really seeing him.

“Sometimes, I look at you, and I find it hard to believe you’re real.”

Kurt wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended, never having had a remark so off-the-cuff aimed toward him like that. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and then quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

“There are things that you do and say that confuse me, but in a good way, and I’ve never met anyone like you before. You move me, Kurt, and I know I sound like a bumbling idiot, but I can’t seem to find the words to describe exactly how I feel about you. What I do know is that you make me a better person.”

Kurt looked down at the river, the lights reflecting off its surface like stars in an aqueous sky. “You know...I never thought I’d meet someone like you, and then there you were, my Disney prince in shining armor, armed with Shout wipes to save my shirt from suffering a most unfortunate fate.” He turned, catching Blaine’s eye and reveling in the way he could always conjure that charming smile of his. “You laugh at all my dumb jokes, and sometimes it seems like you’re living in a fantasy world, but you pull me into it with you, and you make me believe, Blaine. It may not be the words you were searching for, but I know how I feel about you. I love you, Blaine.” 

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s with so much force that he was afraid he was going to fall over the rail into the water, quite literally knocking him off his feet, but he scooped Kurt up in his strong arms, holding him steady as he deepened the kiss.

“Those were exactly the right words,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips. “I love you, Kurt. I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you.”

 

***

 

The condo was quiet and mostly dark when they arrived back. Blaine’s parents had already shut themselves in the master bedroom for the night, and the boys crept quietly as possible toward their room, closing and locking the door.

Kurt’s mouth stretched in a yawn, and the bed looked extremely inviting, especially since he’d be sharing it with Blaine. Deviant thoughts of all sorts raced through his head, his imagination conjuring up all the tantalizing possibilities that came with privacy, sleeping next to his hot boyfriend, and having absolutely no one to answer to and nowhere to be in the morning. 

And Blaine had told him he loved him. Kurt didn’t want to be one of those boys, the kind who heard those three words and put out simply because, as if they were a skeleton key to all the hidden sexual treasures in his metaphorical chest, but he knew it wasn’t the reason he had thoughts of going all the way with Blaine. He’d never felt more comfortable and more safe with someone, and Kurt trusted that Blaine would treat him right, like he mattered. 

Blaine pulled the covers back on the neatly made bed, his eyes falling on an object on the nightstand that mysteriously appeared there while they were out.

“Um…” He looked quickly to Kurt, his expression fraught with confusion. “I didn't put those there.”

Kurt's eyes locked on the small, shiny cardboard box. “Those definitely weren't there earlier.”

“That makes one of two people the culprit, and I bet I know exactly who thought it was a good idea to embarrass me like this.” Blaine picked up the box of condoms, holding it out and examining it as if it was a time bomb ticking down its final seconds. He looked horrified. “My mom needs to be stopped.”

Kurt couldn't suppress a nervous giggle, the situation a little too ridiculous to not find the humor in.

“We are definitely not using these, unless of course - well, I'm not ruling anything out if that's what you wanted - because really it's all up to you and what you want and -”

Blaine was babbling, turning absolutely flushed, and Kurt wanted to save him, to pull him out of the awkward moment, to grab him before he talked himself off a cliff, so he did the first impulsive thing that came to mind and cut him off with a kiss.

Once the tension flooded from Blaine's body and he relaxed in Kurt's arms, Kurt pulled back, not breaking eye contact. 

“Whoa. Okay.” Blaine was searching Kurt's face for an explanation. “That was...why, Kurt?”

“You said I could have whatever I wanted, right?”

Blaine nodded. “Please...tell me what that is, and I'll make sure it’s everything you ever dreamed it would be.” 

 

* * *

 

**What does Kurt do?**

**\-- >** [Kurt says he wants to have sex with Blaine.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/17795602)


	16. Nothing Left To Hide

There really hadn’t been anything left to hide between them.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea -- you know, to conserve water and all,” Kurt said, licking his lips.

Blaine moved closer, stripping off his shirt and beginning to undo his shorts. “Of course, because you’re so environmentally conscious...disregarding your _small_ collection and addiction to product in aerosol cans.”

Kurt chuckled, unzipping his shorts and peeling them from his thighs. “We’re both guilty of abusing synthetic polymers for the sake of good hair.” His shorts and briefs dropped to the floor.

“So, maybe we’re responsible for Global Warming,” Blaine said, shrugging and stepping out of his shorts. “But we look damn good destroying the world.”

“Speaking of the world warming up,” Kurt said, taking hold of Blaine’s hips. “It’s getting pretty hot in here, don’t you think?”

“You’re right. The shower is steaming, and we’re still foolishly standing outside it. Can’t get clean like this.”

“But we could get dirty,” Kurt said.

“Wow.” Blaine looked awestruck. “I really thought we were just going to shower, but now you’re getting me hard.”

“Then it’s mutual.” Kurt pressed his erection against Blaine’s thigh, letting out a soft, shuddering moan from the friction.

“Maybe it was in the back of my mind, a bit of wishful thinking, but I didn’t expect to be heading down this path so soon.” Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair, made loose and slightly matted from the lake water, yet still surprisingly soft.

“I know,” Kurt admitted, looking into Blaine’s sincere eyes. “Neither did I. I didn’t ever expect to find someone I feel this comfortable with. But it’s strange, how much we’ve already been through together in such a short space of time. It’s been what, almost three months? It somehow feels like longer.” Kurt stepped into the shower, holding the curtain open as he looked out at Blaine, a come-hither look in his eyes.

“I’ve never been more turned on in my life,” Blaine uttered aloud, climbing into the shower behind Kurt and under the warm spray.

Strong arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist, palms pressed flat against his belly, pulling him back a bit, his body swaying, and then he felt a pleasant pressure just as he’d felt that night in the pool of Blaine’s hard cock against the back of his thigh. His eyes fell closed as Blaine thrust slowly, gently forward, his swollen, velvety cock sliding against Kurt’s now slick skin.

“God, that feels good,” Blaine said, this time thrusting in between Kurt’s thighs. “Is it okay…if I do this?”

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed. “It’s good...you feel good.”

The hot water rained down on them, streaming down Kurt’s body and beading on his pale skin. Kurt grabbed his loofah and body wash, his hole throbbing with want as Blaine’s cock slid between his legs. The smell of lavender vanilla soap filled the shower as he massaged it into his skin, working it into an abundance of suds that ran down his abdomen, dripping down and clinging to his thighs. Blaine’s cock slid in and out, accompanied by a series of soft moans, and he kissed along Kurt’s shoulders and back, picking up his rhythm as he did.  

Kurt hummed, his eyes falling closed. The hand scrubbing his skin clean of the fishing trip continued to work while his free hand roamed down his abdomen until his fingers were wrapped around his cock, squeezing and twisting, his strokes matching Blaine’s desperate rhythm. Sparks of pleasure danced beneath the surface of his skin and coursed through his body like a closed circuit, intensifying and peaking as Blaine’s orgasm hit and he groaned and shuddered, grabbing on to Kurt and holding tight as warm, sticky come mixed with soap and water coursed down Kurt’s inner thighs and legs on its way toward the drain.

“That was way hotter than I expected it would be,” Blaine said, reaching for the loofah and soap to clean himself off.

“I can’t believe you just fucked my thighs,” Kurt said. “And, oddly enough, I loved every second of it.”

“I could honestly fuck any part of you, and it would be amazing,” Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt shivered and let out an involuntary moan. His head tilted back. “Is that a promise?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “And I’d be a fool to break it.”

“Just not now, right?” Kurt said, turning to face Blaine. “I don’t think I have it in me.”

Blaine chuckled. “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready. But, when you are…” he pressed a tender kiss to Kurt’s lips, “I promise we’ll do whatever you want, wherever you want.”

“Sounds perfect,” he sighed.

By the time they’d turned off the water and climbed out to wrap themselves in towels, there were no lingering traces of what they’d done, no smell of sex or sweat, just an overwhelming clean scent hanging in the air.

Kurt felt drained, and he collapsed onto his bed, his towel unfurling and revealing his bare ass.

“Mind if I join you? Although, the view is _very_ nice from up here,” Blaine joked.

With a groan, Kurt rolled over, the towel still clinging to his front. “Get over here, y’ goof.”

With a laugh, Blaine climbed in beside Kurt, shamelessly losing his towel as he did and allowing it to drape over the edge.

He barely had a moment to relax when they both heard the front door open and close, followed by Burt’s heavy footsteps across the floor above them.

“Kurt?” his dad called out. “Are you and Blaine downstairs?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Kurt hissed, scrambling off the bed to dig clothes out of his bag. He grabbed Blaine, pulling him up from the bed, and shoved him back into the bathroom and closed the door just as his dad’s feet fell on the top steps of the staircase leading down to the basement.

It was futile, there wasn’t enough time to throw on even a pair of boxers, so Kurt wrapped the towel around himself and secured it at his waist, forcing an extremely uncomfortable smile when Burt came into view.

“There you are,” he said, and then froze before glancing around suspiciously. “Um, where’s Blaine?”

“In the bathroom!” Kurt said with a little too much enthusiasm. “He’s - he’s getting dressed. Just got out of the shower - that he took. By himself.”

Burt’s eyebrows rose at Kurt’s odd behavior, but he simply shook his head. “Just, uh, when you two are ready, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. I saw a flier in the mail for some outdoor concert downtown at the Civic Center, and I figured you might wanna check it out.”

“That sounds wonderful, Dad!” Kurt beamed, and this time it was genuine. “I’m sure Blaine would love for us to spend some time with you and go listen to some live music.”

Burt cleared his throat, adjusting his hat. “Good. I’ll be upstairs.”

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- >** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/18033997)


	17. Bliss

“Take me to bed. I’m ready,” Kurt spoke ever so softly. “I want to have sex with you.”

With a tremendous bout of strength Kurt hadn’t known Blaine possessed, he was lifted off his feet and spun around before falling gently supine onto the mattress, sinking in a bit as Blaine’s hands found his, raising them up and clasping their fingers, and then his mouth found Kurt’s.

“Excited much?” Kurt joked, kissed breathless.

“You’re the singular most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me, and I was willing to wait a lifetime to be with you like this.”

“You kill me, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt attacked Blaine’s lips, taking hold of his shoulders to pull him down, closer, until their bodies were flush.

Slowly, surely, carefully, with their mouths still connected, Blaine undressed Kurt, peeling off the layers one by one until it was just Kurt laid out beneath him, exposed and willing and relaxed. With a swift movement, Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and then undid his shorts to toss them to the side.

“How do you wanna do this, Kurt?” Blaine’s voice was thick and gruff, his eyes dark and shining in anticipation.

Kurt set a palm against Blaine’s soft cheek. “Make love to me. I just want to feel you,” he whispered.

Blaine rolled his hips down, his budding arousal catching the hardness of Kurt’s quickly swelling cock, and they let out stuttering, guttural moans.

“I’ll be gentle,” Blaine promised. “Roll over onto your side. It’s the most comfortable position for your first time, kinda like we’re spooning.”

“Okay.” Kurt turned away from Blaine, promptly feeling the warmth and pressure of Blaine’s body against his back as he slotted their bodies together. Just like that night in the pool, Kurt felt the firm press of Blaine’s erection against his ass through the thin fabric of Blaine’s boxer briefs. A moment later, Blaine shifted, and the fabric was gone, just heat and skin and the weight of his full, flush cock overwhelmingly present.

Something cold and wet touched Kurt’s thigh, and he gasped as Blaine’s finger slid between his ass and glided over his entrance.

“Let me know if this hurts at all, and I’ll stop. It may burn a little, but it’ll start to feel good as long as you relax.” Blaine kissed his neck, trailing kisses down his shoulder blades and back. “Have you ever stretched yourself before?” Blaine asked.

“Once,” Kurt told him, feeling heat blossom in his face upon admitting it.

“I’ll go slow.”

With another series of tender kisses, Blaine’s fingertip broached the tight muscle, entering Kurt more smoothly than expected. The coolness of the lubrication lessened and dulled the slight burning sensation, and soon Kurt felt loose and needed more. As if reading his mind, Blaine pushed another finger inside him, gradually and gently stretching him as he thrust forward and pulled back.

Kurt shivered, soft moans escaping him, his hand finding his cock and giving it a squeeze.

“Are you ready for me?”

The way Blaine asked sent all Kurt’s nerve endings firing, his blood on fire and body searing with want, and he hummed out the affirmative, all he could currently muster, hoping that Blaine understood what he’d meant.

He could hear the tearing of cardboard and then the crinkling of a condom wrapper, the scent of latex filling the air.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Kurt gasped, as Blaine’s cock slid almost effortlessly inside him, the blunt pressure quickly turning into a wave of white heat and intense pleasure. And when he began to move, Kurt’s body shook and shuddered with each pleasant pulse.

“Does that feel good?”

“So, so good,” Kurt managed through an airy moan.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer as he rolled his hips to push in further until he was buried deep inside him. “Mm... _yeah_ ,” he breathed. “ _Fuck_. You feel incredible.”

Their breaths came out labored, more rapid as he fucked into Kurt, picking up a steady rhythm, soft grunts and moans and expletives filling the space around them. It was like a mindless dance, fueled by touch and sensation, a sultry surrender of all thought and reason. Kurt gave in, completely let go, and for those precious minutes, felt only love and sweat and _Blaine_ consume him.

Blaine took hold of Kurt’s cock, stroking as he rocked their bodies together, working them both to climax. Kurt came first, attempting to suppress his cries of pleasure as his orgasm racked his body like a burst of pure adrenaline, his energy draining swiftly as Blaine came completely undone, pressing his mouth against Kurt’s shoulder to muffle the noises that escaped him in a steady stream. Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock throbbing, pulsing inside him as Blaine’s come filled the condom, and then he pulled out, collapsing, exhausted and sated.

The room was silent, save for their soft breaths and the quiet snapping sound of Blaine pulling off the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash. Wanting to see Blaine’s face, Kurt rolled over to watch him pull a few tissues from the box to clean himself off, and he couldn’t hold back a sleepy smile.

Through the darkness, Blaine smiled back, his gaze soft and filled with considerable fondness that made Kurt’s heart feel full to bursting. He knew then that nothing could make him regret this moment, what they had done, or this boy with whom he had fallen utterly and hopelessly in love.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, carding his fingers through his hair as he gazed into his eyes. “Your eyes...I can never stop looking at them, you know. Sometimes I think they’re green, most times they’re blue, and then there are those rare occasions when they’re a swirl of amber and blue and green, like they can’t make up their mind.”

“What color are they right now?”

“It’s hard to tell in the low light, but they’re still mesmerizing.”

“Blaine? I’m really happy right now.”

“Me too, Kurt. I’ve never been happier.” 

 

* * *

 

**What happens next?**

**\-- > ** [Click here to find out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136522/chapters/18105574)


	18. You And I, Will Be Young Forever

“It would be remiss of me if I didn’t take you to all my former favorite haunts during your time here in Lima,” Kurt said, reaching out for the door handle of the restaurant at which they’d chosen to have lunch, holding it open for both Blaine and his dad. He breathed in the familiar scents of faux-Italian cuisine, smiling to himself. “Welcome to Breadstix.”

After requesting a specific booth, they were seated, Blaine beside Kurt and across from Burt.

“So, what’s the story?” Blaine asked. “You seemed very adamant about sitting in this exact booth.”

“There’s so much history here,” Kurt said, looking around. “This place and this booth were like the punctuation mark at the end of so many chapters in my life, the important events, like shows and competitions. Sometimes it was a comma or a dash, this awkward pause or a crossroads that led to those momentous occasions. The food isn’t even that great, but somehow we always managed to end up here.”

Burt’s brow furrowed. “We could have gone somewhere else, Kurt.”

“No, no, no, the food here is fine. Besides, I’ve always been partial to the cheesecake.”

“Oh, cheesecake sounds really good,” Blaine said.

“I’ve seen this kid single-handedly put away slices as big as his head, but look at him. I don’t know where he puts it,” Burt said.

Blaine laughed, his eyes growing squinty as he smiled at Kurt.

“That’s just one of my many talents,” Kurt said with a wink, leaning back a bit and patting his stomach.

“It’ll catch up to you one day, Kiddo. You are my son, after all,” Burt joked self-deprecatingly. “Let’s just hope you don’t inherit all of this...” He removed his hat and pointed to his head. 

His dad let out belly-shaking laughter as Kurt stared wide-eyed in horror at the thought. He slowly reached up to touch his hair as if checking to make sure it was still there. “Don’t even joke like that.”

“I wouldn't worry, Kurt. Male pattern baldness is a recessive gene and more often than not skips a generation,” Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, wondering where on earth that bit of knowledge came from. He supposed it wasn’t that rare of a concern, especially for someone like Blaine who cared about his hair as much as Kurt. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Luckily, the topic of conversation changed to things much less likely to creep into Kurt’s unconscious thoughts and give him nightmares, and though the breadsticks were endless and the salad and pasta were better than Kurt had remembered, Kurt called for the check as soon as his cheesecake was set on the table before him, knowing he’d devour it promptly.

Kurt was delighted to find out that the concert at the Civic Center was actually a showcase and a fundraiser for McKinley’s performing arts program. The stage was set outside the building, a la Shakespeare in the park, and the weather was mild and perfect for such an event. Although he wasn’t that far removed from it all, having only been away at college for a little over a year, Kurt felt distant from it, like it was a part of an entirely different lifetime, and the work he’d been doing recently was leagues above what they had once considered high-caliber back in high school. It was crazy to think about how much had changed and how he’d grown over the course of a single year, but there was something very comforting about knowing that it really did get better.

At the end, Kurt made an additional donation, wishing he could have given more. Perhaps when he finally gained enough fame and fortune, he’d make his triumphant return during which he’d write a rather large check so that kids like himself could afford to dream.

There was one last place that was so special to Kurt that he asked his dad if it was okay that he go with Blaine alone, and Burt happily obliged, knowing that it was unrealistic to think that he could have Kurt all to himself, especially now that he had Blaine.

Like much of Lima, the small coffee shop felt smaller than it used to, but the tables and chairs and the aroma of pastries and ground coffee and espresso beans roasting was exactly as Kurt had remembered. In the last weeks of summer, The Lima Bean was unusually quiet, the usual crowd of high school students that frequented the place after school still cherishing the final few hours they had left before it was time to return to lockers and books and the halls that would hold them for another ten months. Kurt didn't mind the muted atmosphere, for it made possible more intimate and private conversation.

Nothing felt more like a homecoming than ordering a nonfat mocha and then taking the first satisfying sip of a beverage that both energized him and flooded him with nostalgia.

“This is pretty good coffee,” Blaine said, looking up at Kurt, who was sitting with his head in his hand, lost in thought. “Thank you -- for sharing these pieces of your past with me.”

Kurt turned his head, allowing his hand to fall gently onto the table’s surface. “I wanted to save the best for last. At one point, I practically lived here.” He glanced around as he spoke, his eyes coming to settle on Blaine with a sigh. “Can you think of anywhere more romantic than a coffee shop? There’s just something about this place and its warmth, how the scents envelop and soothe you, like it just wraps you up in its embrace.” He gave himself chills just thinking about it and trying to describe the feeling.

“You make it romantic, Kurt, when you talk about it like that.”

“It’s the simplicity of it all that makes it so special, I think.”

“We need to talk,” Blaine said, his eyes downcast at his fingers wrapped around his coffee cup, and Kurt’s heart plummeted into his stomach. “All of this -- coming back to Ohio, meeting your dad -- has been a really nice distraction. But we both know that we’ll need to return to reality, and, honestly, I’m not even sure what that is for me anymore.”

“What, with leaving Stockton and all?”

“Yeah. If it’s time for me to grow up, then I need to do it. I need to get into a college in the city, or I have no choice but to return to Stockton. But I’m not a quitter, and I’m stubborn. I need to prove my dad wrong and show him that I really can make it on my own.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, holding it on the tabletop. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll stay with me and Rachel, and we’ll figure it out. Even if you have to wait another semester, you’ll go back to school and get back into the swing of things, and I can get you a job at the diner. The tips are really great, and it’ll help you get back on your feet until you find something better.”

Blaine heaved out a breath, his posture straightening up as if he was inflating with a new hope. “Okay. Yeah. So what if it takes a little time? It’ll all work out.” A smile slowly broke across Blaine’s face. “Thank you, Kurt. You’re a lifesaver.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as he sipped his coffee. “I haven’t really done much, Blaine. But, you’re welcome. Always.” Over the brim of his cup, Kurt returned Blaine’s infectious smile.

 

***

 

After saying goodnight to his dad, Kurt and Blaine retired to his childhood room, both ready to settle down. The last few days had been filled with family, nostalgia, and overwhelming warmth, but Blaine was right. As soon as their plane touched down in New York, they would once again have to face reality. It was a scary thought that Blaine was now in a state of limbo with no set path or concrete goals, but life was like that sometimes. And while it was good to be prepared and plan, sometimes you have to embrace the unexpected and improvise. Nothing about Blaine had been expected, meeting him, dating him, going through all the ups and downs in such a short space of time, but Kurt wouldn’t change the way it all played out, wouldn’t change a single second of it for the world, and he was willing to stay on this ride to see where it took them next. 

“You know,” Kurt began, scooting closer to Blaine on the bed, “of all the summers in my life, this one is definitely in the top three.”

Blaine draped an arm over Kurt’s shoulder, pulling him to his side. “It’s been...crazy. And eye-opening.” He turned to look into Kurt’s eyes, his voice softening. “And I fell in love.”

Kurt’s breath hitched, his hand coming up to meet Blaine’s cheek as he kissed him, their lips smacking softly as he pulled away. “If you had told teenage Kurt Hummel that he was going to find someone like you, he would have told you you were nuts, or at least pinched himself a dozen times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.”

Blaine giggled, bowing his head bashfully. “God, I really do love kissing you.” He looked up at Kurt through his dark lashes, and Kurt pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “It’s too bad your dad could walk down at any minute. We don’t have much privacy here.”

Kurt hopped up off the bed, pulling the top sheet from the bed and out from under Blaine who jumped up with a shout.

“What are you doing?” he said through laughter, a crinkle in his brow.

“I’m gonna build a tent. Wanna help?”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely serious. Here -” Kurt tossed Blaine two corners of the sheet, “put that end over the headboard.”

Blaine did as he was told as Kurt draped his half over the footboard. The sheet slid, immediately caving in.

“It’s a pretty sad looking tent,” Blaine said, turning his head to the side, his hand at his chin.

“You need to use your imagination. But, you're right...just give me a sec.” Kurt sought out his suitcase, crouching down as he dug through it, searching for something he could use to secure the sheet. When he couldn’t find anything, he thought hard about how he’d done it as a child, popping up when he suddenly remembered.

Kurt raced upstairs, yanked open the utility drawer in the kitchen, beaming from ear to ear when he spotted the tablecloth clips, the ones that usually only came out during holidays.

Back in the basement bedroom, he held them up like a trophy, tossing two to Blaine, and they clipped the sheet to the bed. But there was still something missing. Kurt held his finger up, making his way to the closet where he found a box fan, which he plugged in and set at the foot of the bed, partially beneath the sheet. When he switched it on, the sheet inflated, bubbling like a dome.

“Get in,” he directed Blaine, and then he tucked the sheet in all around, leaving a small entrance through which he climbed to join his very amused and impressed boyfriend inside. “Now we have privacy.”

“You just built a fort out of a sheet and a fan. Wow.”

Kurt wore an impish grin. “I’ve had a lot of practice. Sometimes as a kid, I just needed a place to hide away, a place that was just mine. I’ll admit that I never really stopped.”

“Needing to hide away? Or building forts?”

“Both.” Kurt shifted, moving closer to Blaine. “It’s nice to have someone to hide away with.”

Blaine shivered. “The fan’s a little chilly.”

“I might just have the perfect solution to keep each other warm.” Kurt wormed his fingers under the hem of Blaine’s shirt, leaning down to kiss him slowly as his hands made their way up the smooth ridges of his abdomen, a palm coming to rest on his chest.

Blaine gasped as Kurt’s finger brushed his nipple. “Yeah, definitely working,” he breathed.

“Good.” Kurt pressed his lips just above Blaine’s navel, gently tugging his shirt over his head as he trailed kisses all the way up his torso, stopping at his neck.

Blaine giggled when the fanning of Kurt’s lashes tickled his cheek. “You did that on purpose.”

“They’re butterfly kisses,” Kurt said, blinking rapidly to tickle Blaine’s cheek again. Blaine’s infectious laughter summoned a bout of giggles from Kurt, and Blaine sat up, latching his mouth onto Kurt’s shoulder and blowing a raspberry on his skin. “Oh my god! _Blaine!_ ”

They wrestled and rolled over on the bed, laughing and grinning, and it all felt very childish, being inside the fort made of sheets, teasing each other with kisses and playful shoves. As they composed themselves to catch their breath, Blaine began to undress Kurt, his eyes beseeching, his every careful move made only with Kurt’s unspoken approval that shone clearly in his eyes. And then Kurt helped Blaine out of his clothes, drinking in the inches of gorgeous skin revealing itself to him. 

Both sat in silence across from each other, their fingers and hands exploring, caressing, hearts drumming quick, eyes dark and breath heavy.

Kurt’s eyes were downcast, unable to look away from Blaine’s body, though it was nothing he hadn't seen before, it felt different. The parts of him that usually made Kurt’s imagination run rampant, now exposed and so close he could feel his heat, fueling his desire and thrilling him. He blinked, his gaze meeting Blaine’s, and he swallowed. 

“I’m ready.” 

* * *

 

~*~ **The End** ~*~

 

* * *

 


	19. Harmony

“Have you ever wondered what's it's like to wake up next to the love of your life every single morning, for all eternity?”

Kurt couldn't be sure he wasn't still dreaming as he blinked the sleep from his eyes before rolling over to come face to face with Blaine, who was wearing a dopey expression, his hair sleep-tousled and a shadow of facial hair coating his jaw.

“Good morning,” he said, smiling like the sun had just risen in Kurt's eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

“I think I'm still sleeping,” he said through a yawn. “There's this completely naked, gorgeous boy beside me talking like a fool about love and eternity.” Kurt scrunched his face, grinning back. “It's a really good dream, so let me stay here forever, okay?”

“I would, but it's near noon, and I'd much rather spend my waking hours with you.”

Kurt nearly sprang up from the bed, reaching for his phone to check the time. “Jeez. I really did sleep well.”

“I wouldn't be so quick to get up out of bed in your state…” Blaine's eyes flicked downward then back to Kurt's face.

Eyes wide, Kurt quickly threw the blanket back over his lap, the tell-tale tent making his concealment attempt futile. “Well...that’s not embarrassing or anything.”

“I would say you must have had a good dream, but I know for a fact that what happened last night was very much real. And if it makes you feel any better,” Blaine pulled the sheet away for a quick moment before covering himself again, “you’re not alone.”

Kurt buried his face in his hands, shaking with laughter. “Can we make it night again?” he said, looking back up. “Tell the sun to go away and give us just a few more hours?”

“I’m afraid that’s a negative. However…” Blaine tossed the blanket up and over their heads so they were both hidden beneath it, forming a writhing, giggling mound on the mattress, “we can always pretend.”

“This makes me feel like a little kid again. Oh how I miss those days of blanket forts and tea parties,” Kurt sighed.

“There’s nothing stopping us from having a tea party or a little place where we can hide, just the two of us, away from the rest of the world.”

Kurt knew there was truth in Blaine’s words, but he couldn’t help but think about the reality that existed right outside their little bubble, the one they would eventually and sooner than later have to face as adults.

“We can hide for a little while, but the big bad world out there isn't going away any time soon. School will be starting again, and everything's going to be so different. Do you know where you're going to be living yet?”

“I'm gonna give on-campus housing a chance. If I don't like it, then I'll find my own place. Maybe, eventually, it can become our own place.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his, playing with his fingers in a moment of quiet contemplation before linking their hands. “I really like the sound of that.”

There was a knock on the door, startling both boys, who froze at the sound. Kurt couldn't remember if they had locked the door last night, but thankfully Blaine's mom made no attempt to open it.

“Blaine? Kurt? Just wanted to check on you guys. Seems like everyone slept in late, so brunch will be ready in about a half hour. That should give you two time to freshen up and get dressed.”

“We’ll be right out!” Blaine called to her.

“Oh, honey, you’ve been out for years!”

Kurt and Blaine shared a disbelieving look and then cracked up, doubling over in the bed.

“You’re mom really is something,” Kurt said. “I’m sure she’s taking credit for getting you laid.”

“Oh my god, Kurt. She doesn’t know - there’s no way she knows.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Blaine’s face looked like he’d just swallowed something unpleasant, like he was really considering it.

Kurt clapped him on the back. “Relax, Blaine. It’s not like it’s a scandalous secret or anything. We’re young guys, we have urges, right?”

“I have a very strong urge right now,” Blaine said, grabbing a pillow and thwacking Kurt in the chest with it.

“Hey! Not fair!” Kurt reached for the other pillow, but not without getting hit again, this time in the back. He swung back, hitting Blaine square in the face.

“Oomph.” With as much drama as a production of _Julius Caesar_ , Blaine went down, collapsing onto his side on the bed. “You’ve done it. You’ve slain me. Et tu, Kurt?” He gasped, clutching his chest, and then his eyes fell closed.

“Well, I guess that means there’ll be plenty for me to have second helpings at brunch.”

Blaine cracked open one eye, his hand shooting out to grasp Kurt’s thigh. “I will come back from the grave and haunt you if you even think about taking my waffles.”

“Let go!” Kurt said through laughter, pushing at Blaine as he made an attempt to escape their sheet cave and the bed. Kurt managed to break free, but Blaine grabbed his ankle, pulling him back.

“Only if you promise you’re going to get dressed so we can go eat together.”

“You act like I needed convincing - _oh -_ ”

Kurt’s back hit the mattress in a tangle of sheets and blankets, the weight of Blaine’s body pinning him down, and then Blaine kissed him fiercely, like he was trying to taste Kurt’s essence. Kurt’s entire body felt weak, flooding with warmth, each and every cell waking up with a start. 

“Whoa.”

“Is this convincing enough?”

“At this rate, you’re gonna make me never want to leave the bed. Screw second helpings of brunch, I want seconds of what we had last night.”

“Mm, it’s tempting, but I’m gonna need to refuel first.”

Kurt inhaled deeply. “Fair enough, because whatever she’s making smells amazing.”

Blaine rolled off Kurt and hopped out of the bed, taking the few steps across the room toward their bags, his ass on full display.

There was another knock at the door, and Blaine’s mom told them the food was almost ready.

Somewhat reluctantly, they threw on sweats and made their way to the kitchen to calm their grumbling bellies.

Blaine’s mom held the coffee pot up. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” they both answered in unison.

She chuckled as she poured it, giving Allen a not-so-subtle look. “I’d be exhausted too after the eventful night you two had. Everyone’s talking about the duet they heard on the local radio last night.”

Kurt quickly swallowed a mouthful of coffee, wiping at his mouth with his hand. “Wait, what?”

“When you say everyone, do you mean family and friends, or -”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” his dad said. “The or being that online they’re calling you two the ‘singing sweethearts’, though it’s not quite the name I would have chosen. I think you guys need something with more pizzazz, more...color.”

“Gayer,” Pam said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Mom, please. It was an open mic night, a one-time thing. It’s not like we’re going to form some pop duo and go on tour. Not only is that a bogus idea, but we’re still in college.”

“Speaking of color, have you talked to Cooper lately? I’m sure he could get you in touch with his connections in LA -”

“With all due respect,” Kurt interjected, “although I am very flattered that you believe in us, my heart is already set on Broadway and has been for years.”

“And I’m not following in Cooper’s footsteps. LA just isn’t for me. Now that I’ve had a taste of it, I know my heart is in New York.” He turned to look at Kurt, taking his hand beneath the table and squeezing gently.

“Oh, Allen,” Pam sighed, a dreamy look on her face. “Our little boy is in love. It’s good to see that New York is still as magical as ever. Did Blaine ever tell you how Allen and I met, Kurt?”

Kurt simply shook his head, only recalling the mention that both parents attended Columbia.

“We were about your age, just starting out at Columbia University. I was on the fast-track to earning my undergrad degree so I could get into med school. My days were so busy, filled with lectures, lab courses, and homework and not much else. And then one day in the spring, I decided to give myself a break and get some fresh air and sunlight. I felt like a bear coming out of hibernation, not fully awake until I heard it. Music. I followed it, and there was Allen, this lanky, nerdy guy hunched over his guitar on a bench, just playing his heart out to a few listeners -- mostly female, of course. And it was beautiful. I hadn’t realized how much I’d shut myself off from the world, and it was like my soul woke up, and my heart started beating again.”

“I hadn’t seen Pam around campus until that moment,” Allen continued, picking up the story. “I couldn’t figure out for the life of me why a woman of her caliber wanted anything to do with a musician. But she came up to me and introduced herself, and, not to be cliched, but it really felt like love at first sight.”

Pam giggled and wrapped her arms around Allen. “Although my parents never understood why I would want to be the sole breadwinner and start a family, I never once regretted it to this day.” She looked back at Kurt and Blaine with a smile. “It’s important to stick to your guns and follow your dreams. With Allen, I found balance. My brain carried me through school, and his music kept me feeling human.”

“That was beautiful.” Kurt was completely in awe. A watery smile broke across his face. “Thank you...for sharing that with me.”

“You’re very welcome. You know, both my boys take after their dad and inherited his musical talent. As soon as they showed interest, I did everything I could to foster that talent. Cooper was exuberant and headstrong, but I always knew Blaine was different, more reserved and cautious. But when he gets on a stage, he becomes a completely different person, an unstoppable force like nothing I’ve seen before. It would be a sin to not allow him to follow that energy and his heart to wherever it carries him.”

“No matter what your endeavors, you have our blessing,” his dad told them.

Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand tightened with each sweet word, and he knew then that he never wanted to let go.

To receive support from people who he'd just met overwhelmed him, and the fact that those people were Blaine's parents had him on the brink of tears.

Blaine stood up abruptly, gripping the back of his chair. “Can I, uh, be excused? Just for a moment -”

Kurt watched as he turned around and took off around the corner, and Kurt looked back to see the same confusion on the Andersons’ faces as he was feeling at Blaine's sudden departure.

“I should go check on him,” he said, hesitantly rising from his seat and then taking off in the same direction.

When he found Blaine, he was curled up on the floor by the window, his arms on his knees at his chest and chin on his arms.

“What happened back there?”

Blaine wouldn't look Kurt in the eye, his gaze fixed on some unknown point in the distance outside the window. “I don't know.”

Kurt lowered himself slowly to sit beside Blaine, quiet for a few moments as he considered him. “What's wrong, Blaine?”

“Nothing.” He finally turned to look at Kurt, and there were tears in his eyes. “That's just it. Everything's too perfect right now, and that's how I know it can't stay this way.”

Kurt's stomach twisted uncomfortably. “What do you mean?”

“My parents have never approved of anyone like they do you. Something’s gonna give, I just know it. I feel like if I get too comfortable and accept that things really are as good as they are right now, that it's all gonna be taken away from me. I've been having these thoughts about the future that I shouldn't, not this soon. We've been together less than a year. I'm terrified, Kurt...that we’re gonna go back to New York and be happy for a while, and then...you're gonna wake up one day and realize that you don't love me anymore.”

Kurt's heart fractured. “Never.” He took Blaine in his arms, pulling him to his body, Blaine’s head coming to rest on his chest. “You're not gonna lose me. Everything - all of this between us - it's real, and it's not going away.”

Blaine sniffled, swallowing hard, Kurt's heart beating steadily in his ear. “Okay,” he said weakly. “Can you hold me for a while?”

“Yeah.” Kurt massaged between Blaine's shoulder blades. “I'm here for you. I'll hold you for as long as you need me. I won't go anywhere.”

Blaine's eyes fell closed. “I don't know what I would do without you.”

As Kurt cradled Blaine, he felt almost maternal, pressing the occasional kiss to his hair. The boy in his arms was the boy he'd do anything for, and in moments of weakness, he would protect him and make certain his heart was always safe. Kurt closed his eyes, lyrics beginning to dance around his head, and he hummed softly.

It was when Blaine began to hum along, harmonizing with Kurt’s melody, that he knew everything was going to be alright. Between them, there was balance, a constant give and take. There was love and compassion, a boundless gentleness and care in the way they interacted. Together, their world was in perfect harmony.

 

* * *

 

~*~ **The End** ~*~

 

* * *

 


	20. Glitter And Grease

Kurt looked up from his phone. “Did you ever wonder why your brother would give away tickets so easily to such an exclusive event?”

“Not really,” Blaine paused to consider it. “I just thought he was being nice. What, are they not legit?”

“Oh, no, they're very real. But after some research, I found that the rooftop bar where the concert’s taking place isn't just any bar. It's a leather bar, Blaine.”

“A leather bar…?” Blaine's eyes slowly widened in realization. “Oh.”

“‘Dress code strictly enforced’,” Kurt read off his phone, his face scrunching as he looked back at Blaine.

“Do you not want to go now?”

“We're definitely going. I'll just need to dig out something from my high school wardrobe.”

“Wait,” Blaine said, “should I even ask?”

Kurt laughed. “I've done my fair share of experimentation with fashion.”

Blaine's mouth hung agape wordlessly until he finally got his wits about him. “So, you're covered, but the only leather I own is a bag and some shoes. I'm pretty sure that won't pass the doorman’s check.”

Kurt's mouth curled into a lascivious grin. “Then I guess we’re going shopping.”

 

***

 

Blaine adjusted his hat, removing it to scratch at his head.

“Stop fussing with it,” Kurt said, placing it back on Blaine’s head and setting it carefully over his neatly gelled hair. He bit his bottom lip. “You look like an officer I'd want to be arrested by.”

“Did I really need the hat? I thought the outfit was fine without it.” Blaine looked down at his clothes through the dark tint of his aviators. “And why do I have to be the one to show off skin when you're in a jumpsuit that's practically a leather onesie?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, popped his collar, and reached for his zipper, pulling it down a few inches to reveal a bit of his chest. “Better?”

“Yes,” he answered quietly. “But it doesn't change the fact that these pants have my dick in a bear hug, and my shirt consists of leather straps -- which are really just glorified suspenders.”

The line began to move, bringing them up to the entrance, flanked by a rather large bouncer and a smaller gentleman who was checking IDs.

“It's a harness, Blaine, and you look really _hot_.”

“I look like one of the Village People,” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt flashed their tickets in front of the doorman, giving him a moment to scan for authenticity, and then he waved them forward, leading them to a separate, private entrance reserved for VIPs.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. C’mon, boy scout.” Kurt hooked a finger through one of the metal rings and pulled Blaine inside.

The rooftop was sectioned off for those lucky few who would be treated to a night of Gaga’s musical genius and intense fashion sense. Although the crowd attending the private concert was exclusive, there was still a line leading up to the roof, but it moved swiftly enough to quell the anxiety of waiting for the most anticipated event of the summer.

It hadn’t dawned on Kurt until they were up at the bar that they'd somehow managed to bypass ID checks. Perhaps it came with the territory of having possession of such sacred tickets, of being special guests, but he had no intention of abusing the privilege he now had. Drinking had never been an activity he'd sought out to participate in, and it usually only made his stomach turn sour and his body feel weak the next day.

Due to the more intimate nature of the venue, the stage was maybe a foot or two off the ground and not too far set off from the bar and dancefloor, and when the main event finally made a fabulous appearance, the crowd began to stir, and her arrival was greeted with a lively eruption and chorus of voices.

“Yaaaass, Gaga! Yaaaass! Oh my god!”

She was gorgeous, standing up there, superbly dressed for the occasion in a series of shiny, red leather straps that left very little up to the imagination save for her face which was wrapped entirely in a black bondage mask, the only opening for her mouth. Strapped on her feet were thigh-high lace-up boots with seven-inch heels, which she moved so fluidly in like they were an extension of her body.

Kurt stood stunned in awe before his reality hit him, and he screamed out for Mother Monster, saluting her, joining in with the roaring applause filling the air as the first notes of “Marry the Night” played.

He was lost in the music, like he was drifting through a dream, the lights and sounds ensnaring his senses and moving him. Blaine’s hands found Kurt’s hips, and they swayed and wound their bodies together to the music, singing out the lyrics to the songs they knew by heart.

“Punch?” a server offered, holding up a tray of drinks as he made his rounds.

Mesmerized by the music and feeling a bit parched from dancing, Kurt took one, thanking the server and taking a sip of the sweet beverage.

He felt eyes on him throughout the next song as he sucked down the juice but didn't turn until Blaine gently grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Um, Kurt? You do know that's not virgin, right?”

Kurt froze, looking down into his nearly empty glass, only a sugary, fruity taste lingering on his tongue. It lacked the bitter gasoline taste he'd known alcohol to have, but as he glanced around, he felt a little lopsided and lightheaded.

After a moment of contemplation, Kurt shrugged, finishing off the drink with a giggle. “Oh, well, I guess that makes two of us.”

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head, catching the eye of another passing server. “What the hell. The damage has been done, so we might as well both have a little fun.”

As Blaine reached for one of the colorful drinks, Kurt's hand shot out for seconds, receiving a look of pure amusement from Blaine.

Kurt’s heart pounded in rhythm with the bass, and his world began to spin as he drank and danced with Blaine until his feet were too sore to stand. By the end of the night, their hair was drenched and skin was slick with sweat, and Kurt had little recollection of how his jumpsuit’s zipper found its way all the way down to his hips, his chest and arms now completely exposed and the top half tied at his waist like some forgotten 90s fashion.

His phone filled up with photographs and videos, and when it was time for the meet and greet portion of the night, none of it felt real. He wouldn’t remember until the next day, how he knocked back a shot of Jameson with Gaga and received the sloppiest kiss from both Blaine and her royal highness -- at the same time --, or how he drunkenly spilled out his life’s ambitions to her and received her blessing. By the concert’s end, what Kurt knew for certain was that he and Blaine were in no state whatsoever to go out into the city and attempt to find their way home.

So they checked into a nearby hotel, immediately losing the remainder of their clothes before falling into the king size bed together.

“We just saw Gaga,” Kurt said breathlessly, “We _met_ her! I always thought you were more of a Katy…” Kurt threw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, allowing his head to droop, and murmured against his neck. “I know we’re not in Cali, and we are as far from a beach as possible -”

“But we were on a beach, we were,” Blaine said.  

“Yeah, we were -- in New Jersey, and we’re drunk,” Kurt said though a laugh, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “I’ve only been drunk like once before, and I got a tattoo, can you believe it?”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “Is that how you got that? I was always too scared to ask what it meant. It took a while for me to even notice it, to be honest. Bette Midler...I mean, what’s got Bette Midler?! You know?”

“It gets better!”

“Wha?”

“It was supposed to say it gets better, but I fucked it up.” Kurt pouted.

“Oh, shit.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. You live and you learn.”

“Did it get better?” Blaine’s voice was suddenly deeper, huskier.

“It did. It keeps getting better every day, with you.”

 _“Before you met me, I was all right, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine...Let's go all the way tonight…”_ Blaine drunkenly sang out the chorus of Teenage Dream, pausing abruptly. “God, Kurt, you can put your hands on me, all over me. Please put your hands on me tonight?”

“Let’s go all the way…” Kurt giggled, snaking his hand around to Blaine’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “No regrets, just love.”

“Just love, _so_ much love. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. My life might seem perfect, like I have everything, but I had nothing until I met you.”

“You’re making me blush!”

“You’re making me hard.”

Kurt’s head was still swimming, but he’d sobered up enough to know that Blaine’s hands were on parts of his body that had never been touched like that before, and then his mouth and tongue took their place, and Kurt fell apart, entering a state of nirvana.

And Blaine was so, so hot, every inch of him bare for Kurt to do what he wanted, and he wanted to feel him, to fuck into him and feel release. To Kurt’s immense delight, Blaine had extracted a condom and a small packet of lube from the back pocket of his discarded pants, items he’d acquired from a very lovely gentleman who was giving them out for free at the bar.

Kurt fumbled a bit at first, still troubled by nerves despite the liquid courage coursing through his veins, but as soon as Blaine threw the covers over the two of them and whispered into Kurt’s ear exactly what he wanted, it was as if he’d morphed into this incredibly sexual creature with the confidence of a Lothario, allowing sensation and pleasure to take over.

The lipstick smudges on Kurt’s mouth and cheek rubbed off on the blankets and pillows, and he sank deep inside Blaine, losing himself in the moment, just moving like some sort of desperate dance, listening to every sound Blaine made, his own voice escaping him in moans that mingled with Blaine’s sultry tones. The shock of his orgasm brought Blaine to climax beneath him, and Kurt mouthed ‘I loves yous’ into Blaine’s skin as every muscle in his body gave out, leaving him feeling like he was floating, Blaine’s solid form beneath him the anchor that kept him from drifting.

As they dove into a dreamworld together, the remnants of their wild night and the final chapter of their summer lay scattered throughout the room, each piece of clothing, every picture in their phones, an empty condom wrapper and packet of lubricant, and the night’s events swirled about their unconscious minds, distilling into memories that would turn into stories, that would become their story.

 

* * *

 

~*~ **The End** ~*~

 

* * *

 


End file.
